


Ingannevole è il cuore, più di ogni altra cosa

by Rota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>-Agli inizi di Aprile mi trasferirò altrove.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Rumore della sedia sotto di lui, quando si sporge all'indietro e lo guarda, appollaiato come sempre sopra il materasso del suo letto. Ha aperto sulle gambe incrociate un tomo molto spesso di quella che dovrebbe essere biologia molecolare, a quanto pare dalle immagini gigantesche che si vedono anche a quella distanza. Sorride stanco, e Yukio non capisce.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>-Aprile...?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>-Dopo la laurea.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>-Ah, sì.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Perché quella ovvietà, proprio in quel momento[...]</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Imayoshi è partito subito dopo la laurea per sparire su una qualche isola del pacifico a studiare tartarughe, lasciando Kasamatsu da solo alle prese con i propri sentimenti e una vita sconvolta, piena di questioni irrisolte.<br/>Sarà Aomine a obbligare entrambi a una conclusione degna, stufo del barboneggiare sconsolato di uno e del fuggire pavido dell'altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Titolo:** Ingannevole è il cuore, più di ogni altra cosa  
**Beta:** //  
**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket  
**Rating:** NSFW  
**Wordcount:** 23000  
**Avvertimenti:** Yaoi, What if...?, Future fic  
**Note:** //  
**Gifter #1:**[kuroi_nezu](http://kuroi-nezu.livejournal.com/)   
**Link al gift:** [fanmix](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h5i8xjritrhv10y/Ingannevole%20%C3%A8%20il%20cuore%2C%20pi%C3%B9%20di%20ogni%20altra%20cosa.zip?dl=0%0A)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Ingannevole è il cuore, più di ogni altra cosa**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

-Agli inizi di Aprile mi trasferirò altrove.  
Rumore della sedia sotto di lui, quando si sporge all'indietro e lo guarda, appollaiato come sempre sopra il materasso del suo letto. Ha aperto sulle gambe incrociate un tomo molto spesso di quella che dovrebbe essere biologia molecolare, a quanto pare dalle immagini gigantesche che si vedono anche a quella distanza. Sorride stanco, e Yukio non capisce.  
-Aprile...?  
-Dopo la laurea.  
-Ah, sì.  
Perché quella ovvietà, proprio in quel momento.  
Fuori nevica ed entrambi loro hanno addosso maglioni e coperte, nonostante il riscaldamento acceso da ore e le calze spesse con cui si trascinano sul pavimento di legno ogni volta che si muovono. Le tazze del tè caldo sono state abbandonate sulla scrivania, accanto alla pila dei libri del padrone della camera, che trova sempre molto poco piacevole trovarle ovunque per casa e non in posti sicuri lontani dalle traiettorie delle sue movenze.  
Nessuna crepa e nessuna incrinatura.  
Yukio gli da di nuovo le spalle e, accorgendosi che la luce esterna ha cominciato davvero a scarseggiare troppo, accende la lampada sopra la scrivania e illumina il proprio libro con un fascio conico giallastro.  
-Dove pensi di andare?  
-Ho trovato lavoro come ricercatore. È un progetto quinquennale, per iniziale. Ma c'è la possibilità che mi prendano a tempo indeterminato.  
Pausa: Imayoshi si allunga sul letto, con la totale assenza di volontà di riprendere poi a studiare. Ha già dato abbastanza, per tutta la settimana – è fermamente convinto che i giorni di riposo siano fatti per, appunto, riposare, non per spezzarsi la schiena con ore di ripasso.  
Col viso, si sporge da quella parte di letto più vicina alla scrivania, così da poterlo guardare meglio.  
-Il mio datore di lavoro è un collega del professore che mi ha fatto da relatore. Ha trovato la mia tesi interessante e ha deciso di mettermi alla prova.  
-Interessante. Beh, da uno con il tuo curriculum, direi che era quasi scontato che ti puntassero.  
-Non adularmi, è così poco nel tuo carattere.  
-Hai ragione. Vedi quantomeno di non far sfigurare la nostra università.  
Shouchi emette un suono divertito, tra lo sbuffo e il sospiro. Quella sembra tantissimo la rassicurazione di un vecchio padre, come Yukio è solito darne; non ha mai perso questo vizio, nonostante il tempo passato.  
Troppo serio, troppo concentrato, troppo raffinato. E continua a non prestargli la minima attenzione.  
-Tu, invece? Progetti?  
-Ancora no. Non ho fatto altro che pensare alla mia tesi, negli ultimi mesi.  
-Avresti dovuto cercare qualcosa, invece. Così da indirizzarti verso una meta.  
-Probabilmente tornerò da mia madre per qualche tempo, e dopo cercherò lavoro.  
-Vuoi sempre fare l'insegnante, vero?  
Annuisce e basta, come se fosse già una risposta soddisfacente. Shouichi lo guarda mentre legge attento, e mentre muove la matita a sottolineare per l'ennesima volta concetti importanti e assolutamente vitali per l'apprendimento. Uno zelo simile sarebbe da ammirare, se solo il suo scopo fosse un altro.  
Si sofferma, senza accorgersene, sul profilo definito del suo naso.  
Si stende quindi sul letto, appoggiando la nuca sul cuscino basso e portando le mani dietro la testa, a sorreggerla un po'. Calcola con attenzione quando tornare a parlare, ogni secondo che passa e che gli scivola addosso – è ancora bravo in queste cose, non ha mai smesso di esserlo.  
-Sai. Ho fatto sesso con Hanamiya. Due settimane fa.  
Sente la tensione di lui all'improvviso, quasi avesse elevato un'aura minacciosa tutt'attorno. Scorge con la coda dell'occhio, oltre il profilo del proprio stesso gomito, i movimenti di lui che si sono fatti più meccanici e secchi, la sua bella bocca contratta in una smorfia.  
Gli fa venire voglia di infierire.  
-Non mi interessa sapere tutti i luoghi dove infili il tuo pisello.  
-È stato parecchio animalesco, devo dire. Mi ha lasciato un sacco di segni sulla schiena.  
-Non me lo raccontare. Mi fa schifo.  
-Mi ha bruciato tutto per diversi giorni.  
-Piantala!  
Sobbalza: gli è arrivato un libro in piena faccia, gettatogli contro con notevole forza. Gli fa un male assurdo il naso, ora.  
Si mette a sedere sul materasso, abbastanza indispettito con l'altro. Lo guarda male mentre scivola lontano, con la schiena appoggiata al muro, e certo Yukio ricambia con uno sguardo altrettanto cattivo.  
Ha le orecchie rosse, ma questo è un dettaglio che Shouichi non riesce a registrare in tempo.  
-Di tutte le confessioni che potevi farmi, hai scelto di iniziare proprio con quella più schifosa?  
-Non mi pareva ti facesse schifo il sesso.  
-Potevi sceglierne un'altra. Una qualsiasi.  
-Per esempio?  
Lo zittisce per qualche istante, credendo erroneamente di aver già vinto tanto che le sue labbra sottili si curvano in quel sorriso da serpe che ha sempre, quando nelle piccole scaramucce quotidiane riesce a prevalere su di lui. Si massaggia il naso mentre si degusta la momentanea vittoria, e si gode il silenzio impettito di lui.  
Yukio ha molte cose in testa, dice quella che gli sembra più urgente.  
-Ho sempre odiato come non mettessi in ordine le scarpe all'ingresso, quando entravi.  
E lo stupisce, lo stupisce davvero. Shouchi spalanca gli occhi, incapace di trattenere la propria incredulità, e non abbassa neanche la mano dal proprio viso mentre palesa i propri sentimenti con parole concrete.  
-Ti ci sono voluti tre anni per dirmelo?  
Ora è il turno di Yukio di sentirsi erroneamente vincitore, anche se il rossore si è espanso dalle sue orecchie per buona parte della faccia. Una cosa tanto stupida poteva essere risolta in poco tempo, e a dirlo ad alta voce pare che persino lui se ne accorga, contrito tutto nel proprio orgoglio maschile.  
Ma Shouichi non vuole affatto cedere, o lasciarlo vincere a quella maniera. E lui parla al presente, perché tra i due è sempre stato quello più debole.  
-Va bene. Odio che tocchi le mie cose pensando di metterle a posto.  
-Sei sempre stato disordinato!  
-C'è lo spazio condiviso e c'è lo spazio mio!  
-Mi sembra sempre di entrare nella tana di un animale in calore!  
Hanno entrambi gli occhi spalancati – Shouchi sa che si deve aspettare, da un momento all'altro, che gli lanci ancora qualcosa, quindi recupera in fretta il cuscino e si ripara.  
Appena in tempo, che il secondo libro ha già preso il volo, diretto alla sua testa.  
-Non sai cucinare il curry.  
-Non sai cucinare il pesce. E la cosa è incredibile dal momento che sai fare piatti ben più complessi. Ma il pesce ti viene sempre uno schifo.  
-Usi sempre troppo detersivo per lavare i vestiti.  
-Lasci le cose appese fuori anche quando piove.  
-Quando ti fai la doccia impieghi sempre il doppio del tempo che impiego io.  
Continuano così per diversi minuti, scivolando sempre di più nell'idiozia palese. Arrivano al punto che non è più importante neppure il principio, l'origine di una tale discussione e di un tale confronto, quanto piuttosto sottolineare questioni vecchie anche di anni pur di dire qualcosa.  
Però, non c'è rabbia. Non quella vera, almeno. Una dose infinita di irritazione e di infantilismo, ma mai la seria volontà di fare sentire in colpa l'altro, per qualcosa di così tanto banale da essere, dal loro punto di vista, quotidiano.  
E non hanno più fiato, dopo dieci minuti di orologio, per quanto non abbiano mai alzato la voce.  
Shouchi è quello che si dichiara arreso – e Yukio a ruota, incapace di infierire o di provocarlo ulteriormente.  
-Va bene, direi che è abbastanza.  
-Non ho più niente da dirti, in effetti.  
-Se ci fossimo parlati prima, però...  
-Forse sarebbe stato meglio, già.  
Riprendono il respiro, con lentezza.  
Shouichi abbandona il cuscino lì dove deve stare, perché a battaglia finita non ha più paura che gli arrivi roba addosso, e tenerlo in mano potrebbe essere interpretato come l'ennesima dichiarazione di guerra, anche se a ben vedere Yukio sembra essersi sfogato abbastanza.  
Scivola in avanti, verso la scrivania, fino a che non si mette seduto sul bordo del materasso e allungando appena le gambe più toccare, con i propri piedi, i piedi di Yukio, e quindi giocarci un po'. L'altro ricambia pigramente e si lascia accarezzare in quello strano modo, tanto stupido.  
Ha gli occhi persi nel vuoto, dopo.  
-Ci sei davvero andato a letto, con Hanamiya? O era solo una provocazione?  
-Ci sono davvero andato a letto.  
Volta lo sguardo, lui non prova neanche a impedirglielo.  
Si mangia le unghie della mano mentre Shouichi seguita a giocare con i suoi piedi, e anche la tensione dei muscoli del suo collo e delle sue spalle si scioglie piano, facendolo sospirare un paio di volte.  
-Manca poco ad Aprile. L'ultima sessione invernale di esami.  
Shouichi lo vede massaggiarsi le tempie, poco prima che si alzi dalla sedia della scrivania e lo raggiunga sul letto, dove si sdraia in modo obliquo e dove occupa tutto lo spazio possibile, lasciandolo solo in un angolo libero.  
Guarda il soffitto bianco della stanza.  
-Passeremo il tempo che ci rimane non tanto a vivere, ma a studiare, studiare e studiare. Mangeremo quasi ogni giorno ordinando d'asporto, arriveremo sfatti la sera dopo dodici ore di studio e crolleremo totalmente inermi sui nostri letti, a fissare il soffitto nella speranza di dormire almeno un paio d'ore prima di riprendere di nuovo a studiare. E puzzeremo dal terzo giorno in poi, per tutta una lunga serie di settimane, perché lavarci ci farebbe solo perdere tempo.  
Shouichi non emette suono per qualche secondo, poi sghignazza e si stende accanto a lui, mettendosi su di un fianco.  
-Non mi ero mai accorto che fosse così tragica.  
-Ho persino evitato di dire i dettagli più terribili.  
Ma è un altro, il punto della questione, e a Yukio preme che l'altro lo capisca.  
-Non avremo più tempo per niente.  
Shouichi lo capisce, questa volta.  
Non poteva certo aspettarsi una dichiarazione esplicita, dopo quello che gli ha detto. Non è neppure nel suo carattere richiedere attenzioni di quel tipo, né tanto meno concederne, anche se gli anni sono passati e le consuetudini consolidate.  
Ogni bacio deve avere una ragione, e non può essere dato semplicemente così, col pensiero leggero.  
Adora questa cosa di lui: che non si lasci mai vincere da nessun sentimento.  
E odia anche, questa cosa di lui: se solo non mischiasse il senso di pericolo col controllo di tutto, sarebbe molto più semplice parlare d'amore.  
Gli accarezza la pancia, sotto lo strato del maglioni, e lui lo guarda con i suoi meravigliosi, spalancati, occhi azzurri.  
-Vuoi perdonarmi se ti tocco?  
-Che domanda stupida.  
-Sembra che tu voglia mordermi a morte.  
-Chiediti il perché e datti una risposta da solo.  
Sogghigna e ride, contento. La carezza si fa qualcosa di diverso, si stende fino al fianco e lo cinge stretto, avvicinandolo a sé.  
-Fatti abbracciare.  
Strofina il viso contro il suo collo scoperto, con la punta fredda del naso. Yukio ancora non ci concede, e rimane immobile tra le sue braccia – pare che il soffitto sia qualcosa di molto più interessante che tutta la sua persona.  
Però non nasconde il fiato accelerato.  
-Tremi tutto. Da quand'è che non lo facciamo?  
-Più di due settimane.  
-Tieni il conto?  
Non risponde a quella provocazione, quindi le carezze di Shouchi arrivano ovunque sul suo corpo.  
Muove la mani, le mette sulle sue spalle; Shouichi sospira contro il suo orecchio mentre lo tocca in zone decisamente sensibili, lo bacia gentilmente con una dolcezza malcelata, un coinvolgimento troppo grande per essere soltanto che fisico.  
Comincia a trovare noiosa la sua maglia.  
-Sei rigido. E duro...  
-Anche tu. E pare molto più di me.  
-Vuoi fare l'amore?  
-Sta zitto!  
Lo zittisce lui, perché è troppo impertinente. Le parole di Shouichi, per Yukio, hanno sempre un significato ambivalente: è difficile, con la testa ingombrata di desiderio, decidere quale interpretazione dare a tutta la sua gestualità, a tutto il significato di cui è pregno.  
Presto si ritrova nudo sotto le sue mani e non ha nulla da obiettare; lo spoglia con l'esigenza molle di chi vuole sentire un certo profumo, un certo sapore, una certa pelle.  
Il suo, il suo, la sua.  
E i capelli di Shouichi sono come sempre perfetti per nasconderci dentro le dita.  
Ha già le gambe strette attorno alla sua vita, la bocca piena di singulti e sospiri, gemiti sciolti sulla lingua baciata infinite volte, quando prodiga l'atto finale, l'ennesima dolcezza gratuita.  
Il cuore di Shouichi si squaglia, diventando pura essenza.  
-Sh-  
Il primo tentativo è interrotto da una spinta profonda, che gli fa strizzare gli occhi – la sua mano, quella stretta dalle dita di Shouichi e nascosta sotto le lenzuola, si irrigidisce tutta.  
-Sho-Shouichi-  
È così vicino al suo viso, raccoglie le sue parole direttamente dalle labbra. Lo attende, come si attende l'espiazione o la salvezza eterna.  
Yukio apre gli occhi mentre pronuncia di nuovo il suo nome, come mai ha fatto. E come gode, nel suo nome, come diventa tutto e nulla.  
-Shouichi!  
Non si ferma: il suo corpo è impazzito, non risponde più ai suoi ordini. Quasi gli sbatte contro, e la pelle si arrossa lì dove più si sfrega.  
Si concede un bacio che sa più di saliva e di labbra che altro, rende liquidi i suoi gemiti e un miscuglio di respiri il resto.  
Se non fosse che dal primo orgasmo è passato troppo poco tempo, potrebbe venire in quell'istante.  
-Yukio...  
Kasamatsu spalanca gli occhi, stringendosi di più attorno al suo sesso. Si aggrappa alle due spalle e scava nella carne nel trattenere a stento un urlo: c’è soltanto Shouichi.  
Come odia il fatto di non poter davvero diventare una cosa sola, con lui. Come odia il proprio corpo, come odia il suo, come odia non poterlo mai, mai più, chiamarlo suo.  
È tutto troppo caldo.  
-Yukio.  
Lui lo abbraccia stretto e rifugia il proprio viso contro il collo, rifiutandosi di guardarlo oltre. È troppo.  
-Shouichi.  
-Y-  
Viene, prima di riuscire a chiamarlo ancora. Finisce così.


	2. 1

**1**

 

La porta dell'ingresso dell'appartamento si chiuse piano, mentre ancora i due neo coinquilini salutavano la padrona di casa che aveva appena finito di mostrare nel dettaglio tutti i mobili e gli immobili dell'appartamento consegnato, dal momento che entrambi i due ragazzi l'avevano contattata soltanto negli ultimi giorni e non c'era stato modo prima di fare altrimenti.

Due ritardatari – ma per quanto concerneva lei, andava bene anche così.

I ragazzi rimasero immobili per qualche minuto, spalla contro spalla, cercando di evitare quanto più possibile l'istante terribile in cui sarebbero stati costretti al confronto. La fortuna aveva voluto giocarsi di loro, in modo davvero beffardo.

Il primo a ridere di questa gigantesca burla fu Imayoshi Shouichi, che si piegò in avanti e si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso. Perfettamente ingessato in un completo elegante, si aprì in una smorfia lieve che gli incurvava gli angoli della bocca.

-Quanto hai atteso per cercare un appartamento in città? Devi essere stato piuttosto disperato per trovare l'annuncio della padron-

Non finì la frase: Yukio Kasamatsu non glielo permise. Lui non stava ridendo, lui non aveva mai riso per quel genere di cose.

Non aveva potuto che sorridere di fronte alla padrona di casa, ma dentro di sé aveva già lanciato ogni genere di maledizione nel momento in cui la propria valigia era entrata in quell'appartamento maledetto e lui si era reso conto del pasticcio in cui si era andato a cacciare.

Tre anni lì. Entro quelle mura.

Dovette quanto mento salvare il possibile.

-Mettiamo subito le cose in chiaro, Imayoshi.

Shouichi reagì al suo tono duro – il sorriso si allargò ancora di più, beffardo come non mai.

-Va bene. Dimmi pure, Kasamatsu.

-L'unica cosa che noi condividiamo è il contratto d'affitto. Non altro.

Lo guardò con tanto d'occhi, senza abbassare lo sguardo. Era a metà tra l'inviperito e il disperato, e se Shouichi non fosse stato nelle medesime condizioni avrebbe riso apertamente della cosa, perché aveva una faccia davvero buffissima.

Rimpianse davvero troppo l'aver rifiutato l'offerta di Yoshinori quando gli aveva proposto, diversi giorni prima, di aggregarsi al suo gruppetto di disperati: cinque in una casa con un solo bagno non era poi un'idea così malvagia, in confronto a quello che si apprestava a vivere.

Yukio allungò il braccio all'indietro, deciso, indicando una porta.

-Quella è camera mia e quella...

Indicò l'altra porta, dirimpetto la propria; Shouichi seguì con lo sguardo la direzione da lui indicata.

-È camera tua.

Il sorriso gli si gelò completamente. Era stanco, aveva fatto diversa strada con un sacco di pesi nelle mani, non voleva mettersi a litigare proprio a un giorno di distanza dall'inizio delle lezioni. Ed era sicuro che neanche Yukio lo volesse davvero, ma era semplicemente troppo ansioso per troppe cose.

Le loro valige erano vicinissime, nel piccolo corridoio che avevano alle spalle.

E ormai, il suo pensiero stava andando alla cena da asporto che avrebbe dovuto comprare nella ora successiva.

-Sei stato più che chiaro, Kasamatsu.

Shouichi sbadigliò, con una mano che si alzava al collo a slacciare la cravatta scura – Yukio si massaggiò le tempie, ripassando in poco tempo gli orari delle lezioni dell'indomani.

-Vedi di ricordartelo.

-Certamente.

*******

 

Soffitto sconosciuto.

No, bugia: soffitto fin troppo conosciuto. Soffitto che ha già visto parecchie altre volte. Soffitto che osserva ogni mattina, per almeno dieci minuti, da qualche mese a questa parte, nella speranza che gli dia l'ispirazione per fare qualcosa di costruttivo durante la giornata – soffitto che l'ha tradito diverse volte perché rimane non altro che un soffitto, distante e piatto.

Soffitto di casa Kise, per una definizione più precisa.

Odia quel maledetto soffitto, a dirla tutta, anche se fosse soltanto perché destinatario immaginario di tutta la sua frustrazione.

Si alza a sedere e qualcuno si accorge di lui, oltre lo schienale del divano da cui è protetto.

-Oh, senpai. Ben svegliato!

Impiega qualche secondo a focalizzare la persona di Ryouta, là accanto al tavolo da pranzo. È mezzo nudo e mangia più o meno di fretta quella poca colazione che è riuscito a cucinarsi da solo, per non fare troppo rumore con le stoviglie. Non se ne rende conto, ma tutta quella premura, da un lato, è quasi più mortificante che l'eventualità di una rabbia spropositata.

Ogni giorno, si aggiunge nuovo peso sul suo cuore e sul suo animo, facendolo sentire soltanto una zecca costosa che non procura alcun beneficio.

Ma l'incantevole Ryouta gli sorride cordiale, sgombro di pensieri maliziosi come al solito. E appena Yukio ha la forza, persino, di mettersi le ciabatte ai piedi e ad alzarsi, ecco che il coinquilino più giovane va veloce verso il fornelletto del toast e comincia a scaldare del pane per lui, perché altro non hanno in casa e il riso serve per il pranzo, oltre che il pesce.

A fare la spesa per tre, bisogna sempre contare quando mangiare cosa, specialmente se gli stipendi sono a singhiozzo e poco sostanziosi. Non che qualcuno sotto quel tetto si sia mai lamentato della sostanza, ma il padrone di casa vorrebbe quantomeno evitare di limitarsi all'indispensabile, anche perché rimane in lui un vago sentimento di ammirazione per cui deve impegnarsi a mantenere dignitosamente un certo decoro, anche quando è tutto a suo carico. Proprio tutto.

-Ti preparo l'uovo in due secondi, senpai. Mettiti comodo.

Yukio grugnisce, senza riuscire a pronunciarsi con altro suono, e con più rumore del dovuto si deposita sopra la prima sedia disponibile del tavolo. Lo fissa, non guardandolo davvero, mentre si muove sui fornelli e fa muovere velocemente le mani: un filo d'olio di semi e per poi scaldare la padella.

A viaggiare così tanto in giro per il mondo, su quelle macchine volanti, ha imparato un sacco di cose strane, un po' occidentali e un po' no. E fintanto che non brucia niente, va anche bene, come va bene che porti a casa cibi e dolci strani.

Pochi secondi e Yukio si ritrova davanti al viso il piatto con la colazione pronta, più un comodo cucchiaio con cui mangiare il tutto, una tazza piena di caffé lungo e il salino per l'evenienza.

Ryouta si ferma accanto a lui solo dopo aver recuperato la maglietta dal bagno, sedendosi nella sedia dal lato opposto del tavolo e finendo con pochi morsi il proprio pane.

-Stamattina vado a fare un po' di spesa. Vieni con me, senpai?

Si eleva un altro grugnito, ma questa volta non proviene dalla bocca di Yukio. I due seduti al tavolo sollevano lo sguardo e vedono, appoggiato con la spalla allo stipite della porta della camera da letto, il secondo padrone di casa, svegliato di cattivo umore e con una brutta espressione in viso – espressione che diventa anche più brutta quando il proprio compagno si limita a sorridergli rimanendo però immobile al proprio posto, e non lo va a salutare con un bacio o una carezza.

Aomine Daiki non apprezza molto la cosa, ed è immancabile che ne dia la colpa all'intruso di turno.

Yukio sostiene il suo sguardo, mentre si prodiga a bere quell'intruglio scuro e schifoso che proprio continua a non piacergli.

-Va bene, vengo con te.

  
  
  
 

Ricorda vagamente il periodo in cui accadeva il contrario: lui andava avanti e Ryouta lo seguiva, come un cagnolino ubbidiente. Il meritato premio per aver insegnato un briciolo di disciplina a quello scapestrato, a quella bestia priva di educazione che pensava di seguitare a far il bello e il cattivo tempo come più gli piaceva senza dover rendere conto a nessuno – non, almeno, a lui e ai nuovi senpai che gli erano capitati. Era stato meno noioso di quanto avesse mai voluto ammettere, molto meno stancante e fastidioso di quanto abbia mai dato a vedere, benché abbia faticato diverso tempo a realizzare la natura di amico che l'altro aveva e ha avuto da quel momento in poi per sempre, per lui.

Ryouta Kise è diventato un adulto responsabile. Ha un compagno con il quale riuscirà a sposarsi molto presto, da che il Giappone ha legalizzato le unioni tra partner dello stesso sesso; una casa agevole cui tornare e in cui rifugiarsi tutte le volte necessarie; un lavoro stabile come assistente di volo di una compagnia internazionale. Yukio non si prende alcun merito per questo, anche se spesso l'uomo più giovane indugia su considerazioni circa l'avergli mostrato la retta via e essergli stato da esempio diverse volte, sia per quanto riguarda il privato che per quanto riguarda la vita lavorativa.

Yukio si chiede cosa ci sia di tanto ammirevole in uno sbandato senza lavoro e senza fissa dimora, con una laurea umanistica e con l'utilità sociale praticamente inesistente.

L'unico punto a proprio favore, pensa mentre segue Ryouta tra i vari scaffali del kombini sotto casa, è che non è vizioso. Niente alcool, niente fumo, niente sostanze stupefacenti. E niente donne – davvero, quella è l'ultima delle sue tentazioni.

Se fosse un po' meno orgoglioso, e se fosse disposto ad ammettere che tutta quella stizza non è altro che una questione di puntiglio, potrebbe anche capire l'irritazione di Daiki sul ritrovarselo a casa, tutto il tempo libero che ha a disposizione, a occupargli il divano davanti alla televisione perché non ha altro di meglio da fare nella vita. Un impiego non ne trova, se non saltuario, così come nessuno di loro due ha davvero il cuore di mandarlo via con la poca roba che può definire davvero sua. Sarebbe il terzo sfratto nel giro di pochi anni, non credono che possa reggere il colpo. Né lui né il suo orgoglio.

E Yukio sa, in fondo al cuore sa che il sentimento che tra più di tutti muove loro le parole e i pensieri è la pietà, non altro. Ma se rimane in questo limbo di desideri infranti e incapacità materiale e fisica di porvi rimedio, è perché c'è qualcosa che continua a tanagliargli il petto e i polmoni, senza mai lasciarlo andare un secondo.

Uno stato continuo di tedio per cui non prova quasi più nulla che non siano pochi pensieri razionali, che emotivamente non lasciano davvero alcuna impronta.

-Va bene se facciamo un po' di carne, stasera?

Yukio lo guarda spaesato, preso mentre stava elaborando un pensiero davvero lungo sul fatto che odiasse la zuppa di miso con tutto se stesso, e quindi lì per lì Ryouta insiste e allarga il proprio sorriso fino alle orecchie, con fare quasi complice.

-Abbiamo la griglia.

Sventola nell'aria, davanti allo sguardo di lui, una confezione di carne fresca. Un po' difficile dirgli di no, a quel punto – Yukio fa un solo cenno col capo, senza neanche degnarsi di aprire bocca, e per l'altro è più che sufficiente: mette nel carrello e va avanti, alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui accompagnare tutto quello.

Il maggiore sospira e procede in avanti, seguendolo fedelmente come prima.

 

Un formicolante dolore alle spalle gli ricorda, più o meno all'improvviso, di trovarsi da troppi minuti sotto il gettito bollente della piccola doccia del bagno – e gli intima che, magari, è il caso quantomeno di cambiare posizione, se proprio ha intenzione di sciogliersi in quel metro e mezzo quadrato.

Yukio muove un poco la manopola della temperatura, ma da lì non si schioda, anche se è ben consapevole del rossore diffuso sulla sua pelle.

Ama l'illusione di potersi perdere nel vapore, sia con i sensi alterati da quell'ostacolo evanescente sia con il pensiero, per il quale altro non è che una semplice scusa per evadere completamente. Venti minuti in cui i pensieri escono in superficie e vengono lavati via, portati nello scarico assieme ai residui di sporco e sapone, fino a scivolare lontano.

E anche se arriva a pensare, in sequenza, a ogni possibile fallimento, a tutte le scelte sbagliate che ha fatto in passato, a ogni istante in cui ha provato vergogna e mortificazione, basta che apra gli occhi per ricordarsi che non è in nessuno dei luoghi della vergogna e che è lì, a sentire la sua pelle dolere e le membra pulsare sempre di più, in qualcosa che assomiglia a un non luogo più che ha un angolo dove il pensiero è libero.

Molto modesto e molto insignificante, come covo.

Riesce ad appoggiare la testa contro le mattonelle dure e fredde del muro, per prendere qualche sospiro profondo. Ormai, l'odore del bagnoschiuma è un ricordo lontano, c'è soltanto il profumo dell'acqua e della sua pelle calda – in bocca, il sapore dello shampoo è stato lavato a lungo.

Chiude il getto dell'acqua, finalmente, ma impiega diversi secondi ad aprire l'anta della doccia e appoggiare i piedi arrossati sul morbido tappetino bianco. Recupera con un gesto veloce della mano l'asciugamano candido, quello che gli ha regalato Ryouta l'ultimo Natale, e se lo avvolge pigramente alla vita; raccoglie le gocce rimaste sulle spalle e sul collo con un asciugamano più piccolo, posandolo quindi alla base del collo e lasciandolo lì mentre finisce di asciugarsi e inizia a vestirsi. Non avendo una camera propria, deve per forza cambiarsi lì, in mezzo a tutto quel vapore, senza neanche la possibilità di guardarsi allo specchio per vedere di essere decente o almeno presentabile; non che gli interessi più di tanto, a dire il vero, ma ha cominciato a sentire l'esigenza di essere un briciolo presentabile, in quella casa, anche se non deve ricevere nessun ospite proprio.

Il decoro, che ha dimenticato per diverso tempo, è tornato in qualità di concetto di presenza timidamente ma deciso.

Esce assieme a una nuvola di vapore dal bagno, quando finalmente apre la porta dell'ingresso – e lì, quasi ad attenderlo, c'è Daiki, che aspetta da dieci minuti di poter usufruire del proprio cesso, perché ha una certa urgenza. Lo guarda male come al solito, per questo Yukio non coglie la sottile differenza: la già sopportazione di lui sta arrivando al suo limite, e se ancora si trattiene dal provocarlo apertamente è perché non vuole che poi Ryouta si dispiaccia troppo e sia obbligato a fare da paciere da loro due.

Non si rivolgono la parola, non si salutano né si guardano negli occhi. Passano l'uno accanto all'altro ed è come non esistere, sotto lo stesso tetto.

  
  
  
 

Le notti di Yukio si dividono in due categorie, da quando ha finito l'università.

Quelle in cui dorme a tratti, dieci minuti di riposo per dieci minuti di veglia, arrivando a mattina con un malumore che lo rende inavvicinabile e intrattabile persino per il suo adorabile kouhai, che gli rimane accanto nonostante lui cerchi in tutti i modi di scansare la vita e l'esistenza, compresa la sua.

E quelle in cui dorme in modo talmente profondo che non sarebbe possibile svegliarlo in alcun modo, e persino lui al risveglio, dopo tutte quelle ore di coma apparente, pare vagamente simile a un essere umano, nei modi e nei metodi. Di norma, si capisce la differenza dal tipo di respiro – e Daiki Aomine è diventato un maestro a riconoscere le due tipologie, per salvaguardia e protezione personale, anche perché non riuscire neanche ad avere un po' di privacy lo avrebbe mandato decisamente fuori di senno.

È per amore di Ryouta che fa tutto quello: ripeterselo lo aiuta a godere dei piccoli momenti di libertà che la buona sorte da a tutta la casa.

E dopo l'ennesimo bacio caldo, languido di un amore e di una voluttà consumati con gioia e con calma, si stende tra le lenzuola del proprio letto e lo abbraccia molle, stringendolo com'è giusto che sia a sé. Ryouta lo carezza sul petto in punta di dita, pigramente, lasciandosi baciare dalle sue labbra ancora umide di baci, sulla fronte e tra i capelli. Respirano piano, con piena soddisfazione.

Almeno finché Daiki non decide che è il momento giusto per togliersi un sassolino dalla scarpa.

-Dovresti parlarci.

Non ha bisogno neanche di dire chi, esattamente, o cosa, perché tanto Ryouta lo sa bene e quindi non necessita di una ulteriore specificazione. Trattiene uno sbuffo, contro di lui, però ferma il movimento delle proprie dita e posa la mano aperta contro il suo petto.

-E cosa potrei dirgli, esattamente?

-Di levarsi di torno, per esempio. O di cercare un lavoro.

-Come se non l'avesse già fatto.

Lo irrita, quel discorso. Lo irrita ogni volta, e non perché è Daiki a essere irritante – un po' sì, ma d'altra parte in cuor suo Ryouta non riesce neanche a dargli completamente torto, perché egli stesso soffre per quella situazione, in tutti i sensi possibili – piuttosto perché è difficile e complicato tutto il contesto. E lui non vorrebbe fare un torto a nessuno.

Daiki lo sa, per questo lo accarezza piano; gli anni passati gli hanno reso più grave la voce, ma non meno affettuosi i gesti verso di lui.

-Non possiamo certo mandarlo via. Dove andrebbe?

-Non è certo affar mio.

-Ci ha aiutato, nel momento del bisogno.

-È stato anni fa e non per un tempo così prolungato!

-Daiki.

-Ryouta.

Lo guarda male alzando la testa dal suo petto, nel buio, sostenendo quello che è sicuro essere uno sguardo sicuro. Non gli piace neanche questo genere di gioco, anche perché viene fatto sulle spalle di qualcuno non presente, che non può avere voce in capitolo.

-Non credo sia giusto.

-Almeno che faccia qualcosa e che non stia tutto il giorno su quel dannato divano. Mi sembra un dannato depresso!

-Daiki!

-Ryouta.

Di nuovo pausa, uno scontro silenzioso tra di loro.

Ryouta sbuffa più forte e tenta di allontanarsi, Daiki lo trattiene per le spalle e non gli permette di andare via: non sopporterebbe la lontananza causata per un litigio su di lui, su Yukio. Sarebbe davvero troppo, e non vuole permetterglielo. Ritiene di aver sopportato abbastanza.

Anche lui si ricorda di quello che Yukio ha fatto, per lui, e dell'esempio che è stato non solo per Ryouta ma anche per molte altre persone; lui stesso, nei pochi momenti di incontro, ha potuto guardarlo con ammirazione. E se il compagno reagisce a quello stato larvale con pena e dolcezza, lui sente montare dentro una rabbia indignata, ogni giorno di più.

Non può ammettere che qualcuno come il capitano Kasamatsu possa ridursi così. Per un tale idiota, poi.

Neppure sentire la voce vibrante di dolcezza di Ryouta gli fa cambiare idea, o gli ingentilisce il tono.

-È difficile, è dannatamente difficile. Come faccio a parlargli?

-Non so, come hai sempre fatto? Non fai altro che sbrodolargli parole addosso, lo hai sempre fatto da quando lo conosci!

-Ma questo è diverso.

-In cosa sarebbe diverso?

-Parleresti così a cuor leggere di un problema del genere con un tuo senpai? Già sarebbe difficile fargli ammettere di avere un problema sentimentale, non credo sarebbe umanamente possibile fargli capire che è qualcosa legato a Imayoshi- san.

-Non credo che sia così stupido da non averlo capito da solo.

Ryouta finalmente riesce ad allontanarsi – lo fa di scatto, in modo così veloce che l'altro non ha neanche il tempo di prenderlo e trattenerlo che è già in alto, con le braccia tese e i palmi aperti sul materasso a sorreggerlo. Vede nel buio non completo i riflessi chiari dei suoi capelli, e lo sbrillio di quel piccolo orecchino che si permette di indossare solo nel privato, quando è a casa con loro. È bello anche quando è arrabbiato e quando lo fa incazzare, con quella sua brutta insistenza.

-E allora cosa? Quel tuo stupido senpai se n'è andato chissà dove. Facile sparire e lasciarsi tutto dietro.

-Io non permetterei a niente di ridurmi così.

-Parli senza considerare i suoi sentimenti, e i tuoi.

Non aggiunge altro, perché sa che almeno un poco di ragione l'ha pure.

Volta il viso in un'altra direzione, contro il cuscino, per non dovergli ancora rivolgere quel viso arrabbiato.

Non c'è una vera parte giusta e non c'è una vera parte sbagliata. Sono solo modi di vedere il medesimo problema, ed entrambi non hanno ancora portato a nessuna conclusione: né l'eccessivo permesso, né il duro imporre. Tra testardaggine e orgoglio, Yukio è sempre finito a guardare il soffitto del loro salotto, disteso sui cuscini del divano.

E questa rimane comunque la migliore delle sue fini, considerando quello che gli è accaduto prima di riuscire a trovare asilo presso di loro.

Dopo qualche minuto, anche Ryouta si stanca di essere arrabbiato con lui, e quindi torna nel suo abbraccio; il compagno lo stringe e lo coccola, consolando la sua voce triste.

-Che si fa, Daiki?

Per fortuna, almeno a lui viene un'idea – ma è uno sbadiglio a prendergli la bocca, e poi l'incoscienza contamina completamente la mente.

  
  
  
 

-Senpai, come stai oggi?

Per fortuna non è presente Daiki, sulla scena, perché di certo avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo: prendere il discorso così alla lontana, di qualsiasi discorso si tratti, non è di certo una strategia che porta a risultati certi, ma che anzi irrita molto più persone come Yukio e lo stesso Daiki che non la semplice sentenza diretta, e lui odia tutti quei sorrisi di circostanza con cui Ryouta cerca di sembrare ancora più gentile ed educato.

Per Yukio potrebbe anche essere facile non grugnire, se solo non fosse sera e lui non fosse per lo più intento a mangiare il proprio riso. È la terza volta che glielo chiede, nel giro di dodici ore scarse. Sta rimpiangendo i lunghi giorni in cui parte per lavoro.

-Bene.

-Bene, ne sono felice.

Pausa. Yukio riprende a mangiare, guardando il tavolo apparecchiato davanti a sé, mentre Ryouta gioca con la bacchetta con cui si è cibato e la fa roteare tra le dita con fare abbastanza nervoso. Non gli è mai piaciuto fare certe cose con Yukio, e ogni volta che ci prova è sempre peggio.

Quantomeno, Daiki non è presente, e questo lo aiuta a non sentirsi ulteriormente a disagio.

-Senti, senpai. Hai più guardato quel sito di annunci?

-No. Non apro il computer da quasi una settimana.

-Daiki dice che è uscito il bando per entrare nelle forze dell'ordine.

-Quanto disperato potrei essere per finire in un posto del genere? Non ho studiato per andare a fare il dirigente del traffico.

-Senpai, non dire così...

Si ritira su se stesso, un poco mortificato dal tono usato dall'uomo più grande. Sa che non lo fa propriamente apposta, e che il suo malumore generale non è certo generato dalla sua insistenza in particolare, ma anche se si ripete tutte queste cose comunque non può che essere toccato dalla sua strenua resistenza.

Non riesce quasi più a parlargli.

Sta tentando un nuovo approccio, perché in realtà il silenzio fa anche più male di quello, quando ecco che Daiki entra in casa, parecchio allegro, e senza neanche togliersi di dosso la divisa da lavoro si fionda verso l'angolo cottura che fa da sala pasto e appoggia con un certo impeto un pacchetto di fogli rettangolari sulla superficie del tavolo. Di fronte a Yukio.

-Ottime notizie, Kasamatsu. Ti prendi una vacanza.

Mastica piano e alza lo sguardo su di lui, non capendo. È sull'orlo di una crisi isterica, a quel punto, anche se si ricorda con lucidità di non avere neanche più la forza effettiva di mettere le mani al collo di una persona – l'ultima volta che è successo è stato proprio con Daiki, e paradossalmente la situazione non era neanche così pesante.

-Come, prego?

Daiki sorride tutto soddisfatto e indica il plico di fogli che ha portato, chiaramente la promozione di una compagnia di viaggi con tanto di premio “tutto incluso”. Per una sola persona, ovviamente, andata ritorno alloggio e vitto tutto pagato.

-Una vacanza. Su un'isola lontana. Mare, sole, spiaggia, belle ragazze-

Ryouta fa un intervento inutile, armatosi del suo sorriso più splendido – non ha la minima idea di come Daiki se ne sia uscito con una cosa del genere, ma assecondarlo gli pare l'opzione più ragionevole al momento.

-Bei ragazzi, presumo.

-Bei ragazzi. Un sacco di cose divertenti da fare.

Yukio non sa davvero cosa fare o cosa dire. Guarda i due e guarda i biglietti, a scatti. Considerare la cosa come semplice atto di bontà gli pare quasi eccessivo, in particolar modo considerando che è stato un gesto nato da Daiki – perché potrebbe scommetterci, e lui non è stupido, che Ryouta nell'architettare il piano non sia stato coinvolto neanche in piccola parte, e che stia arrangiando una recita all'ultimo minuto.

Appoggia la ciotola del riso e le bacchette della cena, allungando quindi le dita verso i biglietti. Fa una piccola smorfia.

Dal suo commento nasce un piccolo teatrino di veloci battute tra tutti e tre.

-Se volevate rimanere soli per qualche giorno, bastava dirlo.

-No, senpai. Non ti stiamo cacciando di casa perché Daiki è in calore.

-Ehi.

-Pensiamo solo che magari cambiare aria per qualche giorno possa, come dire...

-Ossigenarti il cervello. E magari farlo funzionare.

-Daiki!

-Apprezzo la vostra premura, ma-

-Apprezzala e vacci. Sul serio. Sono sicuro che potrebbe aiutarti molto.

Yukio si ferma a considerare la natura dell'insistenza di Daiki Aomine. È assolutamente certo e consapevole di non stargli simpatico, e che la loro convivenza è arrivata a toccare vette di insofferenza reciproca davvero alte, quasi insopportabili.

Eppure, in quel momento, sembra quasi scevro da qualsiasi intenzione maliziosa, puro di sincerità come non crede di averlo mai visto prima in tanti anni che lo conosce. Lo può capire nel suo sguardo ancora un poco euforico, che quel piano non è soltanto a fine egoistico.

E qualcosa in lui, proprio per quello, si smuove appena.

Guarda meglio i biglietti che ha in mano – non si accorge che la propria voce si è fatta più morbida e pastosa, ammansita.

-Qui è scritto cinque giorni.

-Esatto.

-Tutto solo.

-La tua camera si trova in un hotel a tre stelle, è tutto compreso nel pacchetto.

-Ci sono anche gruppi ricreativi o cose del genere che devo assecondare?

-Non necessariamente. Non sei obbligato a fare nulla che tu non voglia.

Daiki si avvicina a lui, pensando ingenuamente che se lo guarda meglio negli occhi quello che dice ha più effetto sulla sua persona.

In realtà a Yukio verrebbe anche da ridere, ma evita per non rovinare tutta l'atmosfera che si è creata. Ryouta sembra così tanto speranzoso e contento, di vederli tanto vicini che si parlano.

-Potresti anche stare in ammollo in piscina per dodici ore consecutive e nessuno ti potrebbe dire nulla.

-Sembra piuttosto interessante...

-Lo è.

Rigira e rigira i biglietti, cercando di trovare una trappola o una clausola inesistente. Sembra davvero un piano così ben architettato, senza alcuna sbavatura.

A ben pensarci, l'idea di prendere un po' di sole non gli dispiace, e neanche sentire l'odore buono del mare. È da tanto che non fa una gita tranquilla, senza nessuno attento alla sua salute.

Ma se risponde a voce, è solo perché Ryouta sembra star aspettando la grazia divina.

-Va bene, partirò per questo viaggio.

  
  
  
 

-Ti sei ricordato tutto?

-Sì.

-Passaporto? Documenti di viaggio? Il ricambio intimo per tutti i giorni?

-Sì.

-Hai preso la crema solare? Dove stai andando è decisamente preziosa, direi vitale.

-Sì.

-Hai anche un po' di contanti con te? Magari sull'aereo di danno qualcosa da mangiare.

-Sì.

-E per caso-

Lo blocca prima che parta l'ennesima rassicurazione, e prima di cedere all'istinto di schiaffeggiarlo per farlo rimanere finalmente zitto.

Sono in pubblico, non potrebbe in alcun modo nascondere un omicidio volontario – e anche se il suo kohai fa la faccia preoccupatissima non può fare altrimenti, perché davvero non ne può più.

-Ryouta.

Il biondo finalmente rimane zitto per più di qualche secondo, così che Yukio possa sospirare e non guardarlo male. Ha due valige e uno zaino, nonché il borsello con tutti i documenti che gli servono, per soli cinque giorni lontano da casa. Non s'è mai sentito così tanta apprensione addosso neanche quando viveva con i propri genitori.

-Sei peggio di una madre.

Ryouta ride un po' perl'imbarazzo, grattandosi i capelli con la mano.

-Mi dispiace. Sono un po' ansioso.

-Sto notando.

Sorride, e anche Yukio riesce a sorridergli. Volta il capo di lato per vedere l'annuncio lampeggiante che gli ricorda di avere giusto altri tre minuti di tempo prima di correre al primo gate e quindi oltrepassare l'imbargo. Se non è ancora in fila per i bagagli, è perché quell'imbranato lo ha voluto trattenere con le sue mille parole.

-Un'ultima cosa solamente. Mi mandi un messaggio quando arrivi a destinazione?

-Se uno squalo non mi mangia nel frattempo, volentieri.

Ride di nuovo, più volentieri.

Yukio vorrebbe davvero allontanarsi, specialmente prima che l'altro faccia qualcosa di ancora più imbarazzante di quello che già ha fatto – ma non è abbastanza svelto, perché Ryouta riesce ad acchiapparlo e ad abbracciarlo stretto, obbligandolo persino a rispondere.

Daiki se la ride un po', al suo imbarazzo, e lui gli lancia un'occhiataccia di puro odio.

-Allora arrivederci, senpai. Ci vediamo al tuo ritorno.

Yukio abbassa lo sguardo senza dire più niente: prende le proprie valige e si volta, senza tornare più indietro. Ryouta non lo abbandona con lo sguardo finché gli è possibile, poi si arrende al fatto che l'altro sia finalmente partito e stia per lasciare la terra di Giappone per un week end allungato.

Al che, si avvicina al proprio compagno e gli da una spallata, più o meno complice.

Si è trattenuto per tutto quel tempo, non può resistere oltre.

-Dimmi esattamente dove lo stiamo mandando, Daiki. Ho bisogno di saperlo.

Il ragazzo più alto fa una un'espressione estremamente soddisfatta, così compiaciuta. È rimasto in silenzio, in disparte, mentre quei due si salutavano, o meglio mentre Ryouta salutava un impassibile Yukio, e ora che può sfoggiare il suo ghigno più terribile quasi brilla.

Incrocia le braccia al petto e fa tutto il supponente.

-Sono riuscito a rintracciare Susa-san, negli ultimi giorni.

-Susa-san?

-Uno dei miei senpai delle superiori.

-Oh. E che ha detto?

-Lui è uno dei pochi che sapeva che fine avesse fatto Imayoshi-san.

Anche il viso di Ryouta si illumina tutto, di felicità e di sorpresa. Anche con tutte le buone intenzioni, mai avrebbe creduto possibile che Daiki riuscisse a trovare una soluzione del genere – ne hanno parlato infinite volte, di come rintracciare Imayoshi Shouichi, ma quell'uomo è stato abbastanza abile da nascondere a quasi tutti le proprie tracce.

E corrompere Susa Yoshinori è stato un lavoro duro, che si è protratto per diversi giorni.

Ma Daiki ora può essere soddisfatto di se stesso e di come ha risolto il vero grande problema della propria vita senza incorrere in un omicidio.

-Non mi dirai che-

-Ce lo abbiamo appena spedito, in quel buco di mondo.

Gli salta al collo, per abbracciarlo.

Non gli importa neanche che siano in mezzo ad un aeroporto internazionale, o a gente che più o meno li guarda incuriosita e intenerita. C'è soltanto il proprio moto di felicità e l'uomo che ama, in tutto quello, e un briciolo di speranza che Yukio prenda a cazzotti quell'altro scapestrato appena riesce a vederlo.

-Daiki!

-Ryouta.


	3. 2

**2**

 

Serata estiva. Yukio uscì dall'ennesima doccia gelata, perché il suo organismo, già facile al surriscaldamento, reggeva sempre davvero molto poco la temperatura micidiale della capitale giapponese. Non trovò nessuno, però, né in cucina né nelle due camere.

Più che preoccuparsi, si incuriosì della faccenda: era strano che Shouichi uscisse di casa dopo una lunga giornata all'università, che fosse per andare a comprarsi qualcosa sia che fosse farsi semplicemente una passeggiata.

E infatti bastò che aprisse la porta d'ingresso per trovarlo lì, sul pianerottolo, a fare qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto prima. L'altro ragazzo lo guardò sorridendo mesto, con la sigaretta accesa che sporgeva dalle dita lunghe – estrasse il pacchetto mezzo pieno dalla tasca dei pantaloni e glielo porse, in un gentile invito.

Yukio si avvicinò socchiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

-Non fumo.

Shouichi sorrise di nuovo e rimise il pacchetto al suo posto.

-Un mio collega di università mi ha passato il vizio. Non pensavo avrei mai ceduto a questo genere di cose.

-Però bevi volentieri.

-Solo in determinate occasioni.

Venne del tutto naturale. A Yukio, mettersi accanto a Shouichi, con le braccia incrociate e appoggiate alla ringhiera del muretto; a Shouichi, fargli spazio e non reagire alla sua vicinanza se non con qualche sospiro profondo, per nulla infastidito.

Forse la coabitazione aveva insegnato loro come si respirava l'aria l'uno dell'altro, e come non mangiarsi vicendevolmente la faccia per nulla. O forse, forse, era soltanto la stanchezza.

Altro sospiro.

-Provo un po' di malinconia.

-Per cosa?

-Per il passato.

-Ti mancano gli anni del liceo?

-L'atmosfera che si respirava, sicuramente. Ora è tutto diverso, non si hanno più scuse per nulla.

-Significa questo, diventare adulti.

-Sembra come rinchiudersi in gabbia da soli, da un certo punto di vista.

-Ti fanno così paura, le responsabilità?

-Chi ha mai parlato di responsabilità, Kasamatsu?

Lo guardò, sorpreso da se stesso e da lui persino. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una risposta del genere – o una simile occhiata, o un simile sorriso. Da quando aveva smesso di trovare fastidiosa la sua stessa persona? Forse non era il momento per una domanda simile, ma il quesito rimaneva implicito e irrisolvibile.

Sconfitto il proprio pregiudizio e quello dell'altro, non rimaneva che seducente umanità flessibile.

Shouichi tirò l'ultima boccata prima di fissare, particolarmente soddisfatto, la cicca della sigaretta ancora accesa.

-Vorrei fare una scommessa con te.

-Dimmi.

-Scommetto che prima di tre anni, avrai preso anche tu il vizio del fumo.

-Perderai.

-Se perdo, pagherò pegno.

-Deciderò io il pegno?

-Va bene.

Rise, di gusto. Ma era il suo sorriso così strano e così vittorioso, come se avesse giàla vittoria in tasca, che fu la causa di quel suo moto di ilarità.

La sigaretta ormai era spenta, anche la sua testa rossa si era ridotta a una piccola cupola nera di cenere, che il vento leggero aveva sparso in odore e in fumo poco denso. Qualcosa, alla fine, aveva iniziato a legarli davvero – che fosse semplice stupidità o qualcosa di più, poco importava.

-Affare fatto, allora.

Shouichi perse, passati i tre anni.

*******

 

Soffitto sconosciuto, questa volta per davvero. E un mal di testa allucinante, capace di fargli rimpiangere le proprie scelte di vita da quel momento sino circa alla propria stessa nascita – è sempre molto drastico in questo genere di cose, in particolar modo se hanno quel tipo di effetto sulla sua persona e lo fanno svegliare da un sonnellino assai rincretinito.

Ricorda vagamente di essere caduto di schianto sul letto dell'albergo, ancora vestito, dopo un volo di tre ore nel vuoto, sempre sopra una distesa d'acqua infinita. Non si sta ancora chiedendo dove diamine l'abbiano mandato, anche perché ormai è troppo tardi, e non vuole stuzzicare la propria mente con pretesti per ammazzare qualcuno.

Si è ripromesso di rimanere calmo, o almeno cercare di rilassarsi il più possibile. Non ha dovuto neanche spaccarsi la schiena portando la valigia per i sette piani dell'edificio, perché qualche schiavo in divisa del luogo lo ha fatto al posto suo, lasciandolo libero di vagare alla ricerca della propria stanza: non ha ancora ben capito l'ordine di numerazione degli alloggi, e il suo inglese stentato non lo ha aiutato quasi in alcun modo a rimediare a questo. È stato quasi più faticoso che l'intero viaggio dal Giappone, per certi versi.

Si alza a sedere sul materasso morbido, facendo una piccola conca lì dove poggia il proprio sedere. Sente di aver bisogno di una doccia, nella maniera più assoluta.

Si slaccia la cravatta che ha al collo – che Ryouta gli ha allacciato quando lui ha presentato l'ingenua idea di viaggiare con qualcosa di comodo vagamente simile a una tuta, scandalizzando la testa bionda neanche avesse detto di essersi scoperto etero all'improvviso – e comincia a sbottonarsi la camicia candida, facendo qualche passo all'interno della camera e guardandosi attorno.

È grande quanto il salotto di casa Kise, quando insomma la stanza in cui alloggia da quasi un anno. Arredata in modo semplice ma elegante, senza troppi mobili e un bel quadro appeso alla parete; l'unica cosa che un po' stona è il colore di un bel rosa acceso delle tende che danno su un piccolo terrazzo, ma niente che possa ferire il suo sguardo; Yukio apre la grande finestra e lascia entrare un alito di vento fresco, lasciandosi carezzare tutto. Verso l'orizzonte, il mare, dopo una lunga distesa di spiaggia dalla sabbia dorata.

E un buon profumo di salsedine.

Ha controllato il volantino del programma della sua vacanza organizzata, durante il viaggio in aereo. C'è un fitto intreccio di ogni genere di attività, delle più disparate, e grazie al cielo nessun obbligo di frequenza per nessuna di quelle, ma solo alcuni “percorsi” consigliati nel caso si voglia dare un tono o rilassato o giocoso alla propria breve vacanza. Tutto molto professionale, Yukio è rimasto quasi impressionato, e allo stesso tempo ha potuto vedere come esistano da qualche parte disperse nello stabile anche vasche idromassaggio e tutta una serie di strutture per il relax completo, che quasi lo tentano.

L'idea di rimanere in ammollo per diverse ore, guardando un soffitto, non gli dispiace davvero. E neanche la lusinga di poterci mangiare dentro, quella piscina, o essere massaggiato per sempre da un altro bravo schiavetto educato per l'occasione.

Si ricompone con una smorfia e uno sbuffo. Tutto quel caldo gli ha dato davvero troppo alla testa.

Si toglie completamente la camicia di dosso, facendo respirare la pelle sudata, e quando arriva alla porta del bagno e ne apre la anta di ingresso viene colto da un momento di epifania e beatitudine estrema. Notando il candore dei vari servizi e lo spazio, ovunque, nel quale si può muovere liberamente – e la vasca tutta sua, tanto profonda che quasi ci si potrebbe affogare dentro, volendo.

Entra quindi in paradiso, con l'animo leggero.

  
  
  
 

La realtà gli piomba addosso in tutta la propria tragedia quando apre, verso sera, la propria valigia. E tutto il relax accumulato con il lungo bagno diventa gelo all'istante, come per magia.

Fuori ci sono luci allegre e un buon profumo di carne alla griglia, più qualcosa di vagamente simile al fritto che tanto gli fa l'acquolina in bocca – i pasti sono pagati e compresi nel pacchetto, ma da quello che è riuscito a vedere nel depliant e quando si è affacciato qualche minuto al proprio balcone, l'albergo è dotato anche di tavoli all'aperto dove i camerieri distribuiscono cene e pranzi, o spuntini a qualsiasi ora del giorno. Musiche non troppo forti sedurrebbero persino il suo desiderio di tranquillità, che pare che Daiki Aomine abbia scelto benissimo la località di destinazione, perché non si trovano discoteche nel raggio di almeno dieci chilometri precisi e niente disturba la quiete di sottofondo.

Quello che non si ricordava affatto, poco prima, è di aver permesso a Ryouta Kise, proprio quel Ryouta Kise, il ragazzo super bellissimo che è stato suo kohai per un anno intero alle superiori e ha marchiato la sua esistenza nel peggiore dei modi possibili col suo essere così vistosamente e inequivocabilmente e splendidamente gay, di fargli il bagaglio principale. Non la borsa con dentro lo stretto necessario, soldi carte e documenti vari, ma proprio la valigia nella quale avrebbero dovuto esserci i suoi vestiti e i suoi ricambi per tutti i cinque giorni di permanenza.

E in quel momento Yukio Kasamatsu si ritrova a fissare una serie di maglie improponibili, appositamente comprate per l'occasione – non deve avergli prestato molta attenzione quando glielo ha detto, e ora capisce come mai deve aver borbottato cose come “Spero davvero ti piacciano, le ho comprate apposta per te” - dei jeans e del pantaloncini decisamente troppo stretti, un paio di costumi che risaltano così tanto che prova vergogna persino a guardarli. Messi di lato, anche degli occhiali da sole in una bella custodia, un giornaletto di cruciverba e la crema solare, che non si può mai dire.

Se non prende il telefono per insultarlo è solo per il costo delle chiamate internazionali, e non tanto il pensiero che è notte fonda, in quel momento, dove si trova Ryouta.

Lo ucciderà appena rientrato, questo è sicuro.

Si allontana di qualche passo dal contenuto malefico della valigia, dal letto e da tutto. Non sa se il rossore che si vede addosso, quando capita davanti allo specchio grande sul comodino appoggiato al muro, sia per la rabbia o per l'imbarazzo, o anche per entrambi.

Certo è che non può uscire in accappatoio, da quella stanza, né rimanere lì per tutta la durata del week end. Se solo sapesse come fare, o in che lingua farlo, ordinerebbe da asporto un completo decente con il quale andare a compare altri vestiti, giusto un paio di pantaloni o poco più che non gli serve altro. Tale è la sua disperazione.

Alla fine, richiamato anche dal profumo insistente di cibo che gli arriva dalla finestra ancora spalancata, si obbliga ad avvicinarsi di nuovo alla valigia e di guardarci ancora dentro, alla ricerca di qualcosa che non sia l'equivalente di un pugno in un occhio.

Trova dei jeans, che per quanto stretti sono di un colore neutro, e una maglia dal collo largo, che lascia intravedere pezzi inopportuni di spalle, bianca con una sola scritta nera addosso, in giapponese. Spera che nessun connazionale lo veda, a quel punto.

Spegne tutte le luci ed esce dalla stanza, con un borsello così terribilmente imbarazzante appeso alla vita.

  
  
  
 

Rimane a guardare il cielo stellato per diverso tempo, mezzo scomposto su una lunga sedia sdraio nel mezzo del giardino dell'albergo. Accanto a lui, c'è il palo di un ombrellone chiuso, e a qualche metro di distanza la siepe che segue il confine della proprietà della residenza: aperto è il cancelletto che da direttamente sul viale collegato alla spiaggia, ora quasi completamente deserta. La festa è altrove, pare, come il pernottamento abusivo su sabbia pubblica e la moltitudine di turisti dall'irrefrenabile voglia di consumare fino all'esagerazione alcool e affini.

Yukio ha portato via con sé, dal buffet del dopo cena, una piccola ciotola di noccioline da cui ogni tanto preleva qualche arachide soddisfacente, e un bicchiere molto alto con uno strano liquido rosato dal sapore asprognolo di pompelmo – con annesso ombrellino colorato e fiore gigantesco, sia mai che possano mancare.

È tutto così tranquillo che pare irreale.

Riesce persino ad ascoltare il rumore regolare delle onde e gli starnazzi discreti degli uccelli notturni, oltre il vociare calmo della gente che gli sta attorno. Se fosse stato diversamente, d'altra parte, lo avrebbe trovato soltanto fastidioso e non sarebbe riuscito in alcun modo a godersi nulla.

Invece, senza alcuna fretta, è riuscito a cenare con calma, mangiando una bella bistecca di carne con tanto di contorno, un dolce alto mezza spanna e largo uguale e persino una vaschetta di frutta. Non si ricorda davvero quando abbia mai avuto un appetito del genere, negli ultimi tempi.

Mai, ma evita di pensarci.

E ancora spossato dal viaggio, un po' confuso dal cambio di fuso orario e da tutto quanto il resto, ha preferito riposare ancora e fare qualcosa di non troppo impegnativo, come godersi per bene la serata in compagnia delle noccioline. Un cielo così è difficile da vedere, a Tokyo.

Sente qualcuno prendere parola al microfono, a lato della piccola sala da ballo immersa nel verde del giardino rigoglioso. Annuncia la serata di ballo come da programma, nell'inglese accademico dell'animatore, e viene seguito da uno scroscio non troppo entusiasta di battiti di mani. Poco dopo, la musica dal vivo inizia,e si può sentire qualcuno muoversi al ritmo, in un ballo lento. Si alza a vedere, abbastanza incuriosito, perché non ha mai visto come ballano gli occidentali, e data la musica è chiaro che il pubblico di riferimento siano loro; aveva già intuito di essere capitato in un villaggio turistico a prevalenza americana o europea, e questa è un po' la conferma della sua supposizione.

Molte coppie non propriamente giovani si stringono e cominciano a roteare in modi diversi, ugualmente dolci. Ci sono due signori che volteggiano più degli altri, facendo un gioco di gambe incrociate che soltanto a seguirlo gli si ingarbuglia il pensiero; applaude anche lui, dalla propria postazione, quando la musica finisce, aspettando che inizi il brano seguente con più interesse del previsto.

Così si accorge tardi, quando ormai ha le labbra sul bordo del bicchiere, che il suo cocktail è finito.

Si alza dalla sdraio per dirigersi verso il bancone bar che c'è al lato del piccolo spiazzo dove ancora le coppie ballano e la banda suona, dimentico ormai già da qualche tempo di cosa sta indossando e dove, talmente è rilassato e tranquillo. Qualcuno però non è così distratto, e dopo averlo seguito con gli occhi per parecchi passi, decide persino di provare un approccio più diretto.

  
  
  
 

Ucciderà Ryouta anche per questo, o quantomeno gli farà molto molto male, abbastanza perché si ricordi di non azzardarsi mai più a tentare di vestirlo alla sua maniera.

Non che quell'americano non sia gentile o educato – americano? Inglese? Qualcosa di diverso che gli sfugge? È tutto troppo bianco e troppo grosso perché lui capisca effettivamente di che nazionalità sia l'uomo che ha di fronte, dannazione – ma Yukio non è abituato a tutto quello: né alle maniere così espansive, né al fatto che nel giro di mezz'ora gli si sono stati offerti ben due alcolici diversi, né essere costretto a gesticolare o farsi ripetere cinque volte un concetto per andare avanti in una conversazione seduto al bancone di un bar.

Ha avuto un solo fidanzato ufficiale, nella propria giovane vita. Si chiamava Yashiro ed era uno dei colleghi avuti per quel periodo di tempo subito dopo la laurea in cui si era illuso di poter raggiungere tutti gli obiettivi della vita entro il quarto di secolo. Lavoro, casa e famiglia.

In realtà il primo impiego in quella scuola media era durato appena qualche mese, mentre la sua relazione con Yashiro poco più di un anno, finito il quale è iniziata una lunga fase in cui la propria sessualità e la propria vita sessuale erano davvero gli ultimi dei problemi di Yukio Kasamatsu.

Yashiro era giapponese. Alto, con gli occhiali, un sorriso da gatto e maniere gentili, una cravatta diversa ogni volta che lo incontrava e una tenera quanto strana ossessione per i dolci alle fragole.

L'uomo che ora ha davanti mastica qualche parola di giapponese, fa un sacco di versi nella propria lingua e cerca di comunicare in un inglese oltremodo maccheronico, è alto quanto è largo e ha una zattera bionda quanto il sole sulla testa. Un sorriso splendido, in compenso, ma troppo, troppo vicino al suo viso. E con una camicia troppo aperta sul petto e davvero troppo rosa.

Spera di aver sentito male quando capta qualche parola molto simile al concetto “Hai dei bei vestiti” con tanto di indice che, casualmente, indica proprio i suoi pantaloni attillati e le ginocchia lasciate nude. Anche se non ha la certezza che sia davvero quello che l'altro ha detto, avvampa e cambia tonalità di colore, incupendosi in un silenzio di ferro che dura fino alla fine del proprio cocktail mezzo alcolico. Si sente a disagio, ancora di più quando l'altro gli continua a rivolgere parole gentili.

Gli sfiora il braccio in modo delicato, con la propria mano; Yukio ha uno scatto inequivocabile di lato, che provoca uno sbuffo divertito nell'altro. Lo guarda in viso per diverso tempo, non interessato all'impressione che dà in quel momento – se l'altro è ancora lì vicino, nonostante non sia stato esattamente di buona compagnia, significa che alla fin fine non gliene importa poi così tanto.

È davvero un bel ragazzo, dopo tutto. Con delle spalle perfette e le braccia lunghe.

Gli fa male il petto quando finisce la considerazione, bloccato e censurato da se stesso.

Gli fa un mezzo sorriso e cerca di fargli capire che è ora di coricarsi, per lui: è tardi ed è ancora stanco per il viaggio. Lo straniero, che ricorda chiamarsi Nick, lo saluta cordialmente e augura di rivedersi ancora in quei luoghi, che tanto il week end non finirà presto e certo l'isola su cui stanno non è poi così grande da perdersi.

Yukio torna veloce in camera sua sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, sperando soltanto di riuscire a dormire per sempre.

  
  
  
 

Non è riuscito ad assorbire il proprio malessere mattutino neanche con l'abbondante colazione che si è concesso, neppure con il volgare pane con cui ha rimediato alla mancanza locale di riso bianco e con cui ha accompagnato due salsicce e un uomo mezzo sodo e mezzo crudo. Anche dopo due ore dal risveglio, sente movimenti di aria in pancia e una sensazione brutta che gli stringe la faringe poco più sotto la base del collo.

C'è un bel sole in cielo e della brezza fresca che permette l'illusione di non ustionarsi entro i primi tre secondi a contatto con la luce naturale. Tanta gente in giro, ma nessun schiamazzo o masse di folle semoventi, e persino i bambini che corrono da una parte all'altra della sala pranzo riescono a non mettere a soqquadro nulla, precisi nella loro velocità.

L'uomo ha aperto pigramente la cartina dell'isola, durante la colazione, e ha studiato con cura i possibili tragitti e le possibili passeggiate che si può concedere. Ha notato una larga zona dove non sono costruite strutture o case abitative, nella zona nord dell'isola, in quella macchia completamente verde e poi azzurra che gli ha suggerito la presenza di una folta boscaglia.

Magari il giorno dopo, quando ha preparato un pranzo al sacco da potersi portare in giro senza troppi pesi e delle scarpe da passeggio che non possiede.

Per questo giorno, decide di farsi sedurre da altro.

Non ha in valigia qualcosa che possa anche solo vagamente assomigliare a una tuta sportiva – Ryouta davvero non ci ha pensato, per tutte le possibili calamità che gli sono venute in mente -anche se poco gli importa, non gli va molto di giocare effettivamente. Una volta che ha recuperato i sandali da passeggio, quelli con la suola morbida e l'infradito in cuoio, si dirige senza fretta verso la zona del residence dove erano indicati grandi campi da tennis, pallavolo su sabbia, calcio.E anche basket.

Una botta di malinconia per il suo equilibrio già fragile.

Segue il viale bianco di ciottoli che lo conduce oltre il giardino, scansando di tanto in tanto la gente che fa jogging giusto per passare il tempo. E la prima cosa che percepisce è il rumore delle scarpe strisciate sul pavimento, poi il rimbalzo continuo della palla e quindi le urla, i richiami, le imprecazioni in tante lingue diverse.

Arriva ai confini di una ringhiera alta e guarda al suo interno pochi ragazzi giocare, in divise già bagnate di sudore. Altra fitta al petto.

Si chiede in un moto d'autoironia se abbia mai avuto spinte masochiste, per quel che ricorda. Ma non gli pare affatto, nonostante le apparenze che ingannano.

Sospira e fa per andarsene quando arriva all'altezza del suo viso una pallonata forte, da dentro la recinzione; non viene colpito per forza di cose, ma sobbalza comunque. Il ragazzo che si avvicina a recuperare il pallone gli chiede scusa in tre lingue diverse, anche se lui lo sta fulminando con lo sguardo e vorrebbe ridurlo in cenere.

È alto come lui, e indossa persino una divisa nera e rossa.

Yukio si ricompone subito.

- _Vuoi giocare con noi?_

Inglese facile, lo capisce anche lui; quel ragazzo abbozza un mezzo sorriso, facendo cadere la palla da una mano all'altra – e dietro i suoi compagni lo chiamano.

È alto come lui.

Yukio solleva un piede e mostra i propri sandali da passeggio, molto poco adatti all'attività sportiva. Il ragazzo allora sorride e alza le spalle, voltandosi verso gli altri e raggiungendoli.

Prima che faccia davvero male, Yukio decide di procedere in avanti, senza più guardare indietro.

  
  
  
 

Pranza con un ritmo posato, tranquillo, nella solitudine di un tavolino riservato soltanto a lui, alto e in legno chiaro. Si è posizionato apposta accanto a una grande vetrata, da cui può vedere l'esterno della sala senza sforzo e senza neanche piegare il collo in modi strani. Gli piace osservare il sole nel cielo e le nuvole che corrono veloci, come stracci bianchi buttati per lungo su una tela enorme – qualche gabbiano molto grosso ogni tanto, che plana veloce verso il confine azzurro del mare attratto da qualcosa che ha potuto vedere soltanto lui.

Questa volta ha ordinato pesce, attratto dall'invitante figura sul menù di un grosso salmone rosato senza lische e con tante spezie sopra, in una piccola crosta marroncina. Si è ovviamente ritrovato in imbarazzo con forchetta e coltello, in un primo momento, per poi convenire di potersene fregare abbastanza di questioni d'etichetta e mangiare nel modo più funzionale possibile.

Con buoni risultati:è arrivato a metà del pesce e ha fatto cadere soltanto due bocconi, una volta ciascuno, e mettere tutti gli altri in bocca al primo colpo. Considerando l'impegno, è un ottimo traguardo.

I camerieri che si muovono tra i tavoli sono particolarmente silenziosi, e anche gli ospiti. Il brusio di chiacchiere leggere accompagna il tintinnare distratto di qualche posata, e persino le risate lontane dei bambini intenti a giocare nel giardino è poco fastidioso.

Quel posto continua a essere ameno, senza difetti. Yukio un po' ci sperava, invero, di riuscire a trovare qualcosa con cui lamentarsi al proprio ritorno, che fosse anche soltanto un particolare irrisorio. E non può certo tornare e raccontare di Nick a Ryouta o Daiki senza esserne imbarazzato a propria volta, quindi sorvolerà su quel fatto come se non sia mai e proprio mai esistito.

Ha sperimentato a lungo qualcosa che della calma aveva soltanto l'apparenza, perché silenziosa e quieta. Se il suo orgoglio gli avesse permesso di fare un briciolo di psicanalisi, avrebbe potuto riconoscere l'implosione terribile dell'ansia che tutta, tutta gli si era concentrata nello stomaco e nel cervello, trasformandosi in uno stato di tristezza molle perenne.

E la tristezza invade tutto, non si riesce a sconfiggere neanche con l'alcool o col sesso o col sonno, perché impedisce alla persona che la prova lo stato d'incoscienza, anche minimo e velocissimo.

Un cameriere si avvicina per prendergli il piatto vuoto, quando ancora è appoggiato con la testa sulla propria mano e non si è accorto che ormai, attorno a lui, non c'è più nessuno. Chiede con tono gentile se il signore vuole un dolce o un caffè, o anche altro se lo desidera. Yukio chiede un sorbetto al limone e basta, senza aggiunta d'altro – e il giovane uomo sparisce silenziosamente com'è arrivato, muovendosi su scarpe nere eleganti.

Yukio sospira, accomodandosi un po' meglio sulla propria sedia. Tutta quella calma gli fa male alla testa, e stare da solo anche perché non può arrangiare qualche giustificazione o qualche distrazione alla immagini che la sua mente gli ripropone, molto poco casualmente.

Per arrivare a capire quale fosse la causa dei suoi mali, ha impiegato quasi due anni. Tutto da solo, col proprio orgoglio che scalpitava e scalciava indignato e la rassegnazione di chi si sente vecchio e vinto all'improvviso. Non ha potuto certo confidarsi ai suoi due coinquilini, ma crede che anche loro lo abbiano capito, e molto prima di quanto lui stesso lo abbia fatto.

Però, fare i conti con qualcosa che non si può più modificare è ben difficile. Poter soltanto ripensare al passato e alle mancate occasioni, avere rimorsi su cose non dette o non percepite con la giusta velocità, diventa soltanto fonte di frustrazione. E Yukio ha provato in diversi modi di risolvere da solo la faccenda, sia impegnandosi in qualcosa che gli occupasse la mente sia proprio imponendosi di non pensarci.

Ma niente lavoro, niente nuovo amore.

Soltanto il ricordo di cosa non è stato, anche per causa sua.

Ha di nuovo male alla pancia – il cameriere arriva con un bel calice ricolmo di ghiaccio bianco e una cannuccia verde chiaro. Fa una smorfia e ne prende il manico, sospirando.

  
  
  
 

Nell'elenco delle attività organizzate e proposte del pomeriggio, non trova nulla che possa interessarlo davvero. Così, dopo un riposo che copre le ore più calde del dopo pranzo, decide di fare una lunga passeggiata sulla spiaggia, seguendo il confine del mare.

Cappello largo sulla testa e borsello alla vita: un costume nel caso decida di farsi un improbabile tuffo e niente ai piedi, per sentire la sensazione della sabbia contro la nuda pelle. Attraversa così il giardino dell'albergo, lasciandosi persino guardare da qualcuno senza esserne troppo infastidito, e oltrepassato il piccolo cancello incastrato nel muro della siepe, ecco che deve seguire un vialetto di mattonelle di pietra per qualche metro ed è giunto a destinazione.

Il mare è parecchio lontano – la marea lo ha distanziato dalla terra ferma di quasi un chilometro, come detto più volte dal depliant che ha letto nei momenti morti della sua vacanza appena iniziata, lasciando sulla sabbia un velo bagnaticcio pieno di piccoli molluschi e conchiglie abbandonate. Cammina dritto verso il mare, giusto per darsi una direzione, e quando finalmente raggiunge l'altezza giusta per riuscire a sentire l'odore e il rumore dell'andirivieni delle onde, si ferma e quindi procede di lato, perpendicolarmente alla direzione tenuta fino a quel momento.

Questo è molto più rilassante che non rimanere fermi su una sedia a guardare l'orizzonte – si chiede come mai non ci abbia pensato prima, in effetti, e si sia chiuso per tutto quel tempo entro la struttura alberghiera. Forse è stata soltanto una questione d'abitudine, forse aveva giusto bisogno di un po' di ispirazione appropriata, o la serie giusta di pensieri in successione perché trovasse insopportabile una volta per tutte rimanere immobile in un dato posto. Anche quella è una sfaccettatura di nostalgia, se la si vuole interpretare in questo modo, perché il momento della sua vita in cui non si sarebbe mai permesso di cedere all'ozio è stato il tempo in cui ha conosciuto il proprio splendore personale.

E anche ciò che lo ha poi legato a lui, in un primissimo momento.

Ma non ci vuole pensare, non anche quel giorno. Non con la sabbia che gli bagna le dita dei piedi e non con tutti quei granelli sottili che gli solleticano la pelle nuda troppo sensibile, provocandogli a ogni passo un piacevole brivido tra il sollievo e il solletico.

Segue un percorso immaginario, dettato più che altro dalla sua fantasia. Senza un preciso punto di riferimento, è l'unica cosa che può fare, e gli riesce anche bene. Non sente la calura per merito del caldo fretto, ma non appena vede il carretto di un venditore ambulante di ghiaccioli e granite, gli si avvicina senza alcuna esitazione e chiede il bicchiere più grande. Fa più in fretta lui a bere quel nettare al limone che il sole a sciogliere il ghiaccio.

Non si accorge del tempo che passa, e lascia calare il sole fino quasi all'orizzonte. È solo a quel punto, e quando il mare comincia ad avvicinarsi alla riva, che si ritira verso la terra ferma e procede per tornare indietro all'albergo.

Tra le case e i negozi, c'è lo stesso tipo di vita festosa che ha potuto vedere fino a quel momento, forse con qualche rumore in più e non troppe macchine in circolo. Si avvicina a quello che dovrebbe essere, secondo logica, un edicolante, e gli chiede indicazioni per tornare indietro – ha portato anche la cartina con sé, quindi l'operazione gli risulta più facile. L'uomo gli indica un autobus e gli vende un biglietto di andata con un gran sorriso, sedando tutte le sue ansie e le sue preoccupazioni circa la durata del tempo di ritorno.

Si unisce al gruppo di turisti che aspetta alla fermata, sedendosi all'angolo di una panchina di fresco metallo. Sente le sue gambe ringraziarlo, dopo tutto quel nuovo moto che ha fatto in un solo pomeriggio, e per la prima volta sente vera stanchezza addosso. Ne è quasi felice, davvero, e per questo si alza di nuovo quando vede un altro venditore ambulante di granite; ne prende una al lampone, gustandosela con più calma, cucchiaio dopo cucchiaio.

L'autobus arriva che lui sta finendo la sua bibita, ma secondo l'orario non dovrebbe partire prima di dieci minuti – così lui rimane ancora un attimo tranquillo al proprio posto, senza affannarsi a salire: la traversata durerà soltanto una ventina di minuti, perché è lungo una strada dritta dritta.

La sua attenzione viene catturata da un rumore particolare, che ha già sentito diverse altre volte ma in quel contesto risalta, perché così strano da tutto il resto. Un motorino che circola e scoppietta, facendo al passaggio una nuvola di vapore scuro.

E non lo sa, non lo sa davvero se è un miraggio, la sua immaginazione alterata oppure verità.

Vede lui, proprio lui, proprio Imayoshi Shouichi, sopra il sellino di quel ciclomotore, che se ne va a spasso con un casco non allacciato e gli occhiali sporchi che gli coprono metà del viso. Prima che si risvegli dal proprio torpore, ha già girato l'angolo e lo ha lasciato indietro.


	4. 3

**3**

  
  
Cosa ne era stato, di loro?

Yukio se lo stava chiedendo, mentre aveva interrotto il gesto di togliersi le scarpe all'entrata, proprio davanti alla porta chiusa dell'ingresso. Lo aveva visto arrivare lì davanti a lui, per accoglierlo, con addosso il maglione brutto che gli aveva regalato quello stesso natale – evidentemente, non aveva altri vestiti puliti se non quello.

Due settimane di vacanza dopo gli esami invernali del primo anno li avevano divisi: uno era rimasto sotto quel tetto, l'altro era tornato dai propri genitori a farsi coccolare un po'.

Ma cosa ne era stato, di loro? Di quel bacio scambiato quando erano ubriachi di sonno e di studio, prima dell'esame più importante della sessione di Yukio?

Non si erano parlati per giorni, e solo quando Yukio aveva portato fuori di casa la valigia Shouichi lo aveva fermato con un saluto di convenienza. Non messaggi, non chiamate, non mail o qualsiasi altra forma di comunicazione. Avevano preferito lasciarsi sospesi nel vuoto, piuttosto che caracollare assieme.

Ma ormai non avrebbero più potuto rimandare il confronto. E lì per lì, rimasero semplicemente a fissarsi, sperando in una qualsiasi reazione da parte dell'altro. Yukio abbassò il piede nudo, Shouichi sciolse le braccia al petto e sorrise di un sorriso vero, buono.

-Bentornato, Kasamatsu- kun.

Scattò qualcosa, dentro Yukio, anche se non si vide, anche se Shouichi non riuscì davvero a capirlo in un primo acchito: lui si stava già girando verso la cucina, pensando a cosa preparare per cena per entrambi, che quell'abitudine strana gli piaceva da matti e neanche quindici giorni di silenzio potevano farlo desistere dal continuarla in modo imperterrito, quando eccolo.

Eccolo che non si tolse neanche il cappotto di dosso, piuttosto che perdere qualche secondo.

Eccolo che lo strinse, forte, alla vita, e andò a schiantare il naso contro la sua guancia.

Eccolo che lo sorprese ancora, questa volta senza l'aiuto della stanchezza e della pazzia da studio matto e disperatissimo, a cercare la sua bocca con la propria e trovandola lì – muta di parole e di stupide sentenze.

Non pensare a niente per tutto quel tempo e dopo trovare la soluzione a mille dubbi. Era stato più immediato del previsto, per entrambi loro.

Shouichi non si mosse subito, nel suo abbraccio, e avrebbe preferito aspettare che la sua furia si calmasse un poco per guardarlo negli occhi per bene e cercare di capire cosa stesse accadendo. Ma anche lui sentiva la febbre sulle mani, quella stessa cosa che faceva tremare l'altro, che prese il sopravvento dopo pochissimi istanti e lo fece muovere: prese le spalle di Yukio e lo spinse contro il muro, dove si piantarono per diversi minuti a scambiarsi gemiti e piacere.

Una pausa, per respirare.

L'inizio e la fine di tutto stava semplicemente lì, l'aver compreso che non si poteva rimanere sotto lo stesso tetto e accrescere una reciproca attrazione senza tenerne conto, senza considerare tutto quello che questa piccola verità trasformava. Shouichi aveva smesso di fargli dispetti per attirare la sua attenzione, ed era stata solo colpa sua se aveva abbassato le difese a quel modo.

Anche se aveva gli occhi storti e se puzzava di disinfettante tutte le ore della giornata.

Quando lo sentì duro contro la propria coscia, nell'invito eloquente a fare qualcosa di diverso con bocca e mani, si stupì ma si eccitò allo stesso tempo – e Shouichi lo poté sentire, schiacciato com'era contro di lui.

Gli baciò il collo e lui gemette forte, sciogliendo quella poca remora rimasta. La prima carezza di al sedere, la seconda alla schiena e ai fianchi. Mentre Yukio lo stringeva con mani impossibili, pensò bene di denudare il suo petto e di macchiare la pelle chiara con tocchi colorati di rosso. Il primo spasmo dell’ombelico morbido, sotto la sua lingua.

E le dita di lui tra i capelli neri spettinati, mentre risucchiava via ogni residuo di ragione con le labbra dal suo membro. Caldo infernale.

Yukio lo fermò in tempo, prima di accecarsi di bianco, e lo costrinse a guardarlo in faccia mentre lo stava desiderando con tutto se stesso. Shouichi non si sarebbe più interrotto. 

 

Per tre giorni continuarono, interrompendo il loro amore solo a causa del sonno e della fame.

*******

 

Disteso sul letto dell'albergo, fissa l'esterno della finestra aperta da almeno dieci minuti.

Si è svegliato così, dopo una notte passata a dormire profondamente – e nell'aprire le palpebre per colpa della luce del sole, si è reso razionalmente conto di dove si trovasse e di cosa stesse accadendo. E per questo motivo ha cominciato a odiare il mondo con la stessa intensità con cui una volta riusciva a farlo, quando non aveva stupidi problemi sentimentali a fermarlo e quando prendeva le persone a calci con molta più passione e violenza di quanto faccia ultimamente.

Lo ha visto. O forse no, forse è stato solo il frutto della sua immaginazione troppo alterata da i pensieri di tutti quei giorni. O forse davvero lo ha visto ma non lo accetta. O forse era soltanto un barbone, la persona sopra quel motorino scoppiettante.

Andava obiettivamente troppo veloce perché potesse guardarlo con attenzione, ma non abbastanza veloce perché non registrasse quel secondo particolare in cui gli è passato davanti e si è mostrato a lui senza neanche notarlo.

Non riesce a credere di essere riuscito a riconoscere Imayoshi Shouichi dopo quasi quattro anni di separazione, sotto tutta quella barba e quello sporco, quell'aspetto da lavoratore disperato e sottopagato. Lo ha potuto conoscere sia nella versione rilassata casalinga, sia nella versione un poco più professionale dove pareva piuttosto attento all'apparenza, o almeno quel giusto da non sembrare il figlio di due genitori disattenti. Quello che Yukio ha visto va oltre entrambi questi concetti, posizionandosi a un livello di molto superiore.

Sente di aver fame – la pancia schiacciata contro il materasso del letto gli ricorda con un discreto gorgoglio di dolore come la sera precedente fosse in uno stato tale da non accusare la voglia di mangiare alcunché, con ovvie e naturali disastrose conseguenze – ma quella è l'unica funzione vitale che registra del suo corpo, per quanto sia persistente. La sua urgenza più immediata è decidere a quale ipotesi dare credito, se quella della sua esistenza o quella del vaneggiamento andante.

Nel primo caso, il terribile dubbio che Ryouta e Daiki lo sapessero già e lo avessero mandato lì apposta gli monta in petto una rabbia non trascurabile, che quasi lo fa alzare alla ricerca del telefono e fregarsene allegramente del costo per le chiamate internazionali: uno scherzo del genere non dovevano proprio farglielo. Ma anche se così fosse, non toglie la questione implicita che a questa cosa si ricollega, e che lo rende più che mai ansioso.

Cosa fare.

Come fare.

In che modo mettersi in contatto con lui.

Non ha il tempo necessario per perlustrare tutta l'isola alla ricerca di quel demente dallo strano aspetto, né saprebbe a chi rivolgersi per farlo. Perché non sa se lavora e vive lì per davvero, non sa se è un semplice turista, non sa niente di niente.

A parte il fatto di aver già scartato a priori la possibilità del vaneggiamento, perché lui non è così scemo da non riconoscere l'amore della propria vita e Imayoshi Shouichi è abbastanza particolare, almeno di contro a una massa di occidentali abbronzati e biondi e grossi quanto mezzo orso.

Sceglie di seguire l'ipotesi più ragionevole, ovvero quella che in effetti l'altro viva lì e quindi lavori sull'isola. Si alza dal letto alla ricerca della cartina del luogo, per trovare ispirazione o indizi: dovrà pur esserci qualcosa di particolare che lo possa indirizzare in qualche modo verso una strada più semplice e veloce, dannazione.

E infatti, lo trova.

Aveva letto qualcosa a proposito della particolare fauna locale, sul depliant del pacchetto viaggio. Di qualche particolare specie di testuggine che vive soltanto in quelle zone, con uno strano carapace unico. La presenza di un istituto internazionale per la ricerca biomarina non lo stupisce, a quel punto, e spera davvero che possa essere la soluzione rapida ai suoi problemi.

È già sul punto di prepararsi e andare alla reception per chiedere come raggiungere quella parte di isola, quando il suo corpo gli ricorda per l'ennesima volta che ci sono altre urgenze, prima di tutto.

Così, almeno per il momento, scende al piano ristorazione per fare la prima colazione.

 

Non si ricorda se mai se lo è chiesto, ma in questo momento nella sua testa si ripete una sola e semplice domanda: perché diamine un uomo adulto, nelle proprie facoltà razionali e logiche, sapendo di essere incapace a nuotare e anche soltanto a galleggiare in acqua senza cadere sul fondo di qualsiasi cosa come un masso pesante, decide di prendersi una laurea in biologia marina.

E, oltretutto, andare a lavorare su un'isola circondata dall'acqua dell'oceano, non di un mare qualsiasi, ma da una distesa letteralmente sconfinata di acqua senza soluzione di continuità.

Yukio ha sempre pensato fosse stupido, stupido davvero, però prima di quel momento non se n'era ancora reso conto in maniera concreta.

Un viaggio che ha attraversato l'intera isola, per tutta la lunghezza della sua spiaggia più distesa ed entro la densa vegetazione che macchia di verde quasi metà di quell'esiguo territorio.

L'autobus che il ragazzo giovane della reception del suo albergo gli ha indicato, qualche ora prima, lo lascia davanti a un complesso di strutture diversificate, davanti alle quali non c'è alcun tipo di cartello o indicazione. Sono in tutto cinque edifici, e soltanto uno di queste – la più imponente, com'è giusto che sia – possiede sulla fiancata davanti una scritta composta da lettere tridimensionali, che ne indicano principalmente il ruolo di organizzazione e dirigenza. Yukio non capisce nell'immediato come riuscire ad entrare nell'edificio, e quando localizza un cancello d'entrata, vede anche un piccolo gruppo di quelli che identifica o ipotizza essere ricercatori uscirvi per dirigersi a est, verso la spiaggia più vicina, subito dopo una lunga discesa e un bel pezzo di spiaggia ricoperta del verde delle palme e della flora equatoriale. Non è abbastanza vicino per riconoscere nessuno di quei visi, e neppure vederlo bene.

Prima che però faccia un altro passo, a quel punto, viene avvicinato da una guardia di sicurezza, che gli chiede come mai un turista si sia avventurato in quei posti lontano dai centri turistici o da qualsiasi attrattiva convenzionale. Lì per lì Yukio è un po' restio a confessargli il tutto, anche se vedendolo titubare l'uomo in divisa gli sorride e lo invita a prendere un sorso d'acqua fresca con lui, che non gli pare che il sole gli stia facendo troppo bene; Yukio accetta l'invito e lo segue, seppur un poco riluttante.

La cabina all'ombra ha due posti a sedere, uno dei quali viene occupato dalla guarda che lo invita ad accomodarsi con un gesto della mano. C'è un odore di vernice e di legno al sole. Yukio si muove lentamente, mentre lo guarda estrarre da un piccolo frigo portatile pieno di ghiaccio due bottigliette di plastica – una per lui e una per la guardia.

L'uomo sorride e tenta ancora di fargli qualche domanda, basta davvero che Yukio spiccichi qualche frase in inglese stentato che lui chiama la centralina dell'edificio e chieda se per caso il signor Imayoshi oggi è di turno oppure è a casa a riposare. Non sembra neanche preoccuparsi di chiedere chi sia o da dove venga, quali sono i suoi documenti o cosa voglia: la formalità come il rigore giapponese sono cose sconosciute, e le persone trattano in modo molto più sentimentale i propri simili, anche per questo genere di cose.

Quindi Yukio apprende non solo che Imayoshi Shouichi lavora proprio nella struttura, come ricercatore, ma anche che quella mattina presto è sceso in spiaggia a studiare da vicino la tartaruga che faticosamente si è guadagnato in anni e anni di duro lavoro e che sta seguendo da circa tre mesi, studiandone le abitudini alimentari, il ciclo naturale e altre amenità simili.

È fatta. Non può più tornare indietro.

A quel punto finisce la propria bibita, forse troppo velocemente, e dopo aver salutato e ringraziato l'uomo con un mezzo inchino, Yukio comincia a correre verso la spiaggia quanto celere può essere, con i suoi sandali da passeggio e quei maledetti pantaloncini così stretti.

 

I suoi sandali lo hanno obbligato a un ritmo d'andata più lento, con la minaccia di sfaldarsi appena pochi metri dopo l'inizio della distesa di sabbia dura – non che il suo fiato avesse retto di più, ma cercare una scusa per rallentare certo non lo ha mortificato così tanto.

A un certo punto, il sentiero principale si perde in mille diramazioni diverse, molte delle quali vanno a intrufolarsi direttamente nella fitta boscaglia e si articolano in percorsi alternativi tra massi, piccoli ruscelli e radici spuntate da chissà dove. Yukio perde giusto due secondi per decidere da che parte dirigersi: dritto, perché gli pare la cosa più logica. Ed è inutile dire che si perde nel giro di cinque minuti scarsi, senza neanche più trovare la via per il ritorno.

Riesce a imprecare come non si ricordava di poter fare, lottando contro le foglie larghe e basse delle palme più giovani, uscendone sconfitto su tutti i fronti; ci sono mille moschini e insetti di ogni tipo che gli ronzano attorno e si poggiano sulla sua pelle, procurandogli un fastidio terribile che sfoga soltanto con gesti convulsi che lo fanno sembrare un matto. Ormai condivide i sandali con sabbia dell'uguale peso che i suoi stessi piedi, appiccicatasi alla pelle in uno strato non troppo sottile.

Dopo diverso peregrinare, arriva alla spiaggia libera e vede il mare sotto l'ombra di una grande palma storta. Per un attimo si ferma a guardare in avanti, rapito dalla bellezza della spuma del mare e del sole che gioca tra le onde con riflessi e guizzi.

Sente delle voci umane in lontananza, seppur con qualche fatica. Volta il passo in quella che dovrebbe esserne la direzione di provenienza, e per un tratto rientra nella boscaglia verde proseguendo dritto per diversi metri.

Accade che si debba fermare, perché qualcosa si sta muovendo e lui lo nota soltanto all'ultimo secondo, con la possibilità persino di finirci addosso per una non troppo reattività dei suoi muscoli. Quella cosa che aveva scambiato per un masso fa un passo in avanti, con una bitorzoluta zampa grassa e molto scuro, portandosi appresso una quantità ingente di peso che Yukio non sa bene quantificare a occhio nudo ma potrebbe scommettere essere piuttosto grande. Ha la testa di fuori, e gli fissa i piedi con due biglie di un nero intenso, spettacolare.

Yukio si abbassa a terra, un poco distante, per mirare meglio quella tartaruga vecchissima che si conquista ogni centimetro di passaggio con una dedizione e un coraggio davvero ammirevoli. Affonda nella sabbia ma procede senza mai fermarsi, con un ritmo che sembra scandire l'eternità o i suoi confini. E il carapace che si porta appresso è duro anche solo alla vista, sembra proprio fatto di un materiale indistruttibile – lucido come il pelo dell'acqua marina, dipinto dai secoli passati di evoluzione.

L'uomo si ridesta ancora quando sente più vicine quelle stesse voci umane che lo hanno attirato lì, e fa qualche passo indietro un po' per nascondersi e un po' per aspettare meglio. Un paio di giovani ragazzi dai tratti evidentemente occidentali sbucano da dietro due palme, procedendo in avanti verso la tartaruga; non indossano alcun tipo di camice o tenuta da lavoro, ma le macchine fotografiche che hanno al collo e quel paio di taccuini nelle loro mani suggeriscono a Yukio che non si tratta di semplici turisti. Così anche il modo con cui si approcciano alla tartaruga, più attento che meravigliato.

Poi uno di loro si volta indietro, forse per cercare qualcosa, e dal nulla sbuca proprio lui.

Imayoshi Shouichi.

L'aria stanca e i modi poco aggraziati di chi sta svolgendo qualcosa unicamente per routine. Sbadiglia persino, e lascia che siano gli altri due a registrare quanto devono – qualcosa che a Yukio sfugge, forse, dal momento che lui non riesce di certo a guardare quell'animale con l'occhio critico di uno scienziato.

In realtà, in questo momento non riesce a guardare nulla. O a pensare, a nulla.

Esce dall'ombra e i tre lo vedono, scambiandolo per qualcuno che non deve assolutamente essere lì, perché ai turisti è vietato girovagare quei luoghi, appunto per non disturbarne la fauna specialissima. E uno dei ragazzi è già in piedi per dirgli di allontanarsi, quando Yukio emette un flebile suono che si sente nel silenzio tra le palme.

-Shouichi...

Non finisce neanche di pronunciare quel nome che già l'altro è scappato via, sparendo tra le palme dietro di lui e lasciandolo oltremodo interdetto.

Al diavolo i sandali.

 

Il maledetto deve essersi tenuto pronto per l'evenienza, perché non è possibile che riesca a correre così velocemente pur essendo ingrassato a quel modo e dopo tutto quel tempo di palese inattività sportiva.

Lo menerà anche solo per questo, quando riuscirà a prenderlo.

Non gli ha neanche dato il tempo di guardarlo per bene negli occhi, riconoscere le sue precise fattezze, dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che non sembrasse una stupida invocazione piena di sentimento, neanche stesse chiamando sua madre al telefono dopo aver evitato di farsi sentire per due natali di seguito – come il più colpevole e ingrato dei figli.

Quantomeno, ha avuto la delicatezza di uscire dalla boscaglia di palme e andare a correre sulla sabbia nuda, così da rendergli appena meno difficile l'operazione di inseguimento.

Vorrebbe ridere o gridare d'odio per l'assurdità di tutta quella situazione, a seconda del passo e del metro che percorre, però ha come il timore che sprecare fiato a quel modo stupido non sia esattamente una buona idea: gli serve tutto per acciuffarlo e poi riempirlo di pugni, perché solo in questo modo tutto ciò finirà. Solo in questo modo.

Uno dei suoi sandali, ad un certo punto, si sfalda completamente sotto la pianta dei suoi piedi e lo lascia andare, lanciandosi in pezzi in diverse direzioni. Si lamenterà anche di questo.

La spiaggia su cui prosegue intestardito Shouichi si chiude sempre più verso l'inizio di una lunga scia di scogli, che va a tuffarsi in acqua lì dove, benché ci sia ancora la marea bassa della prima parte della giornata, il mare ben tocca la scogliera accennata e vi si scroscia contro di continuo. Shouichi non rallenta il passo, e così neanche Yukio.

Il primo dei due si intrufola tra gli scogli, seguendo un percorso che pare essere piuttosto improvvisato e non pensato in modo razionale – Yukio non è così vicino da avvertire in lui la paura dell'acqua, ma è pronto a scommettere che sta facendo violenza contro se stesso per portare avanti quella folle intenzione. Almeno, l'andirivieni delle onde non è violento, e la risacca non trascina altro che sabbia bagnata sul fondo e una miriade di piccoli molluschi inermi.

Ben presto, Yukio si ritrova acqua fin sopra l'altezza della propria vita, e deve faticare a proseguire tra gli scogli. Si ferma quando un'onda arriva a colpirgli il viso, appoggiandosi a una pietra lucida grande grande, che lo sovrasta completamente; dovrebbe salire sopra gli scogli per riuscire a vedere dove si trova Shouichi, ma ha paura di accusare in modo peggiore la forza delle onde.

Quell'idiota.

È preferibile quello a guardarlo in faccia? Anche se fosse, non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare.

Dopo diversi metri, gli scogli si aprono su una spiaggia fatta soltanto di sassi, stretta e lunga, che sprofonda nel mare quasi subito. Almeno, però, non si sono onde larghe, e si può camminare tranquillamente.

Yukio vede che si è fermato, dritto in piedi, di fronte all'impossibilità di proseguire oltre se non nuotando. E lui evidentemente non ha imparato a nuotare neanche per il tempo che è rimasto lì, su quell'isola spersa nell'oceano.

Zuppo, irritato e stanco, senza più neppure il sandalo superstite, gli si avvicina. Deve concedersi diversi minuti di pausa perché è esausto, non riesce a respirare bene; si piega sulle proprie ginocchia, strizzando gli occhi mentre prende dei lunghissimi sospiri.

Lui è voltato di spalle ma non sembra aver molta voglia di fuggire, non più almeno. Lo vede voltarsi piano, con uno strano e timido sorriso sulle labbra. La sua voce gli fa scattare qualcosa nel cervello, pur immersa nel rumore delle onde e del mare che li circonda.

-Ciao, Kasamatsu...

La sua voce gli fa scattare qualcosa nel cervello, e non solo.

 

-Razza di fottuto idiota!

Shouichi rantola, lui gli urla addosso mentre cerca di sollevarsi quantomeno sui propri gomiti, perché il colpo non previsto al viso lo ha quasi ribaltato all'indietro, facendo scontrare buona parte della sua persona con i sassetti della piccola spiaggia rannicchiata, procurandogli un gran male.

Ma non può davvero considerare quello un problema – non con Yukio Kasamatsu che seguita a urlargli addosso tutta la rabbia repressa che ha accumulato in troppo tempo. Sembra che gli stiano per scoppiargli gli occhi, da tanto li ha strabuzzati.

Si china persino verso di lui, perché le sue parole gli arrivino meglio alle orecchie, neanche gli stesse delicatamente esponendo la propria opinione a cinque metri di distanza.

-Perché cazzo sei scappato via?

-Avevi un'aria così truce, Kasamatsu-

-Non dire stronzate, Imayoshi! Non dirle!

-Urlare dopo una corsa non credo ti faccia bene, sai?

Lo vede diventare rosso, tendente al viola. Non ha resistito dal stuzzicarlo, anche se sa benissimo che era proprio l'ultima delle cose che avrebbe potuto fare.

Si muove a disagio sui sassi, con i piedi e le mani, e lì per lì sembra quasi che Yukio voglia colpirlo con un pugni, quando invece si muove unicamente per mettersi seduto di fronte a lui, sopra i sassi bagnati. Tanto, non c'è niente di asciutto nella sua persona, quindi non sporca niente che non sia già lurido.

Respira piano, recuperando un poco di fiato che la rabbia e la corsa gli hanno rubato. Rimane sempre nelle vicinanze, abbastanza da poterlo raggiungere col giusto scatto, ma mai a contatto diretto con lui – e Shouichi lo nota, perché in queste cose è sempre stato bravo.

Vederlo gli fa un effetto strano. È la realizzazione combinata di tutte le sue paure e di tutte le sue aspettative, e questo gli genera non poca confusione nel cervello e nell'animo, persino con quella ragione e quella logica che si ritrova come motivo di vanto. Ma con Yukio è quasi sempre stato così, d'altronde, perché se c'era qualcuno in grado di sconvolgergli i piani, di fare anche un minimo di breccia in lui, era proprio Kasamatsu.

Il tempo però si fa sentire, non soltanto nei loro aspetti fisici, ma anche in quelli caratteriali, e ha accentuato particolari che prima non erano poi così evidenti. Per esempio, la volontà di evasione di Shouichi, o la durezza di spirito di Yukio.

-Ti vedo inciccionito o mi sbaglio? Anche io ho messo su un bel po' di carne. L'ho sentita tutta, mentre correvo. Non sono più quello di una volta.

Pausa, perché Yukio non si capacita proprio delle parole che ha appena sentito.

Lo guarda quasi con odio, con quei grandi occhi azzurri, e si chiude in una posizione delle braccia e delle spalle che comunica solamente distacco e ostilità, tutto rigido.

-Cosa sei venuto a fare qui, Imayoshi?

-Beh, ecco, sono scappato-

-Su quest'isola, Imayoshi! Non fare il cretino!

Shouichi si ritrova nell'impossibilità di scappare ancora, costretto a rispondere solo a una domanda ben specifica e particolare. Divagare ancora, parlare d'altro, farebbe assumere a tutto quello i contorni di una folle farsa, e forse anche lui è davvero stanco.

Inizia però alla lontana, senza centrare subito il punto.

-Qui io lavoro e vivo, Kasamatsu-kun. Da più di due anni.

-Due anni? E il lavoro con il collega del tuo professore...?

-Non era adatto a me né a quello che volevo dalla vita.

-E sei dovuto venire qui per capire cosa volevi dalla tua vita?

-Beh, di certo faccio qualcosa per cui sono preparato. Seguire il corso della vita di una tartaruga è quanto di più rilassante uno come me possa desiderare.

Lo sguardo di Yukio è confuso, quando il suo si alza a guardarlo. Non capisce subito, perché ci sono cose che sta ancora collegando e che non gli sono del tutto chiare – o su cui non ha mai pensato, come l'eventualità che Shouichi gli abbia mentito spudoratamente, oltre che andarsene e lasciarlo da solo – e questo frena davvero il suo ragionamento come la sua azione, lasciando libero l'altro di continuare il suo discorso.

Con un sorriso sulle labbra, persino.

-E devo ammettere che sì, stare qui mi ha permesso di cambiare. Non avevo una famiglia, non avevo amici, soltanto il lavoro tutto il giorno. Tranne il week end, in cui mi è permesso rimanere alla mia baracca a riposare un po'.

Strabuzza gli occhi,mentre lo guarda ridere. Una morsa tremenda gli attanaglia lo stomaco, proprio al centro della pancia. È come essere felici ed essere dannatamente tristi assieme.

-Tu, invece? Lavori in qualche scuola prestigiosa?

Scatta e lo prende con una mano per la spalla, con l'altra a pugni sul braccio indifeso e sul petto.

-Sei un pezzo di idiota!

Shouichi viene colto impreparato e per questo all'inizio non si difende: si sporge all'indietro a causa della violenza dell'impatto, così che le sue mani risultino più occupate a trovare un equilibrio già precario che a difendersi.

E Yukio non si arresta, anche se legge tutta la confusione sul suo viso.

E ogni volta che si ferma a riprendere fiato, ogni volta che urla sempre di più, il suo viso diventa più rosso e i suoi colpi più pesanti – sembra isterico e non riesce a fermarsi per un bel po', neanche sotto le suppliche dell'altro uomo.

-Non raccontare balle! Sei scappato su quest'isola dove nessuno poteva contattarti o trovarti, a fare la bella vita scaricandoti dietro tutto quello che avevi.

-Kasamatsu, mi fai male.

-Perché tu sei fatto così! Quando qualcosa ti fa paura, scappi! Quando c'è qualcosa che non puoi controllare, scappi! Quando ti si avvicina troppo qualcuno, scappi! Come l'idiota che sei!

-Kasamatsu, mi fai male!

-Sei scappato da me, senza neanche lasciarmi il tempo di capire quello che stava accadendo! Di comprendere quello che era accaduto a me e a noi!

Le mani di Shouichi finalmente raggiungono i suoi polsi e riescono, dopo vari tentativi, a fermarlo e bloccarlo a mezz'aria, in modo che non collida più col suo corpo.

In quel momento, un'onda più lunga delle altre bagna i sassi su cui sono seduti, dando a entrambi la sensazione di un intenso brivido di freddo che parte dalla radice della schiena fino a diramarsi per tutto il capo, in ogni anfratto del cervello.

La voce di Yukio ha cominciato a cedere, appena appena, ma non la foga e il sentimento che tutto lo muove.

-Io sono stato stupido e l'ho capito tardi ma tu! Tu sei stato perfido, perché non mi hai neanche lasciato la possibilità di raggiungerti dopo! E io come uno scemo sono rimasto senza più niente, niente di niente!

Comincia a tremare tra le sue dita, con gli occhi lucidi.

-Non ti fa schifo la sensazione del vuoto dentro il petto, Imayoshi? A me sì!

Lo lascia andare piano, solo quando il suo capo si incassa tra le spalle e lui guarda per terra piuttosto che il suo viso attonito, piuttosto che il vuoto e il silenzio sulle sue labbra. È così mortificante, per entrambi.

Yukio si trattiene a respirare controllato, ma è evidente che si stia sforzando parecchio. Shouichi, invece, sta lottando contro qualcosa dentro di sé.

Anni in cui non ci ha pensato. Anni in cui ha preferito occuparsi d'altro. Anni in cui nelle sue orecchie non è risuonata la sua voce, sotto le sue mani non è passata la sua pelle, sulla sua lingua non è scorso il suo sapore.

È un rigurgito d'emozione quello che lo fa parlare, con un filo di voce.

-Non volevo tutto questo.

E osa anche allungare una mano verso di lui, di nuovo, prima che Yukio si ritragga quasi schifato da lui e da tutto ciò che gli concerne. È sul punto di esplodere.

-Kasamatsu, io-

-Non mi toccare. Non osare farlo. Non dopo quattro anni che non lo fai.

Trema ancora, ora più forte, e seguita a non guardarlo in viso.

Quando viene scosso qualcosa, tutto scivola via, come quando si rompe una dita e l'acqua trattenuta viene rilasciata di botto, inarrestabile e catastrofica. Shouichi è lo stesso, con lui, perché non mostra quella delicatezza che dovrebbe invece trattenerlo da una crudeltà senza remora.

Dice esattamente ciò che Yukio voleva sentirsi dire da troppo tempo.

-Mi dispiace.Ti amavo anche io.

Anche Yukio, quindi, si rompe. Finalmente piange, dopo quattro anni che non ha mai versato una lacrima,piange e urla con quel che gli è rimasto nei polmoni, piange e si sfoga di ciò che non ha mai espresso ad alta voce.

Lo fa contro la voce del mare, che ingoia il suo lamento e lo porta lontano, lì dove nessuno lo può vedere o ascoltare – tranne Shouichi, che rimane paralizzato al suo posto, e lo guarda accartocciarsi sempre di più, fino a che finalmente il suo capo non si posa sulle proprie gambe e lì trova riposo, dopo una lunga serie di singhiozzi.

È lui. È tornato.

  
  
 

Shouichi deve rientrare in clinica per continuare il proprio lavoro, e spiegare anche ai suoi assistenti il motivo di quella rapida e inaspettata fuga con tanto di imbarazzo e spiegazione improvvisata al momento.

Lo fa alzare piano, sorreggendolo per le spalle, e accompagnandolo per tutto il tragitto di ritorno. Yukio pare stanco, come se fosse ubriaco, e il suo corpo si muove da solo: non si stacca da lui, rimanendone attratto come d'incanto, come se fosse impossibile per lui staccarsi un'altra volta. Ma è chiaro che è soltanto il momento, perché razionalmente Yukio non si comporterebbe così, né lascerebbe che Shouichi lo tocchi a quella maniera senza scattare all'indietro.

Piangere a quel modo lo ha assai destabilizzato.

Shouichi sfrutta quella che dovrebbe assomigliare a una pausa pranzo per accompagnarlo in città. Lo lascerebbe volentieri anche alla prima fermata dell'autobus, se solo avesse la certezza che Yukio sia in grado di salirci e scendervi da sé, senza l'aiuto di nessuno; ma siccome teme il contrario, e tutta quella calma apparente lo ha fatto diventare nel tempo molto apprensivo, decide di prendere il proprio scuter d'antiquariato e salirci a bordo con l'altro.

Ha solo un casco, che dona al proprio ospite prima di partire lentamente. Una iniziale e piccola discesa lo aiuta a prendere velocità, così che il motore scoppiettante possa cominciare a girare bene e quindi il mezzo possa andare anche senza bisogno di preghiere a riguardo.

Yukio si ritrova in faccia vento veloce, più di quello che si sarebbe razionalmente aspettato. Si stringe al busto di Shouichi senza pensarci, seduto sopra quel sellino di pelle davvero troppo piccolo, per due persone, e anche troppo caldo per colpa del sole.

Ma l'isola è meravigliosa, attorno a lui, e il mare è così splendido che cattura ogni guizzo di luce.

Il cuore di Shouichi batte a un ritmo che lui riconoscere e che lo culla, dolcemente. Si appoggia alla sua schiena per ascoltarlo, ed è il più bell'incanto.


	5. 4

**4**

 

Tra le tante cose che ha studiato nel proprio corso di laurea, Yukio ricorda qualcosa di particolare che lo aveva molto colpito, già all'epoca. 

Nella mitologia antica occidentale, il Sogno era collegato alla Morte – esistevano dei che rappresentavano questi due concetti, ed erano fratelli, ovvero avevano quell'unico tipo di vera parentela che li collegava strettamente, nel marasma di relazioni che veniva rappresentato. Era rimasto affascinato da questa cosa, pur comunque rimanendo una persona non molto avezza al misticismo o a quella sfera umana coltivabile con una fede religiosa; l'aveva interpretata come una favola, con il proprio significato metaforico intatto e potentissimo. 

Gli occidentali collegavano il concetto di riposo con quello della morte, forse appunto per quello stato di quiete che entrambe le cose presumeva. 

Lui avrebbe parlato del Silenzio, piuttosto. perché sia nel sogno che nel silenzio l'unica cosa che poteva risplendere era l'ego umano, così ingigantito da creare folli visioni unicamente sulla base di se stesso e della propria percezione. 

La pazzia dei dormienti come la pazzia di chi rimane sveglio: la notte del mondo porta soltanto a un tipo di fine.

  
  
 

Ha perso il conto delle volte che lo ha sognato, in tutti quegli anni di separazione. Le volte che era definito finemente, le volte che era sfumato, le volte che era integro solo di un pezzo ma non gli si vedeva il volto, le volte in cui era composto soltanto da una voce che veniva dal buio, le volte in cui era solo uno sguardo o un sorriso sullo specchio. 

Le sue mani. La sensazione della sua presenza. 

E anche quando non ricordava esattamente di averlo fatto, si svegliava comunque al mattino carico di quell'angosciante malessere che accompagna sempre gli incubi e che schiaccia stomaco, intestino e fegato tutto assieme, senza un vero preciso perché. 

Le emozioni che vengono rilasciate nel momento in cui le difese della ragione sono abbassate creano sempre scompiglio, specialmente se sono quelle non affrontate e irrisolte. Il cervello immagazzina solo le informazioni non digerite – i traumi, per così dire, e i cattivi pensieri che si fanno anche senza colpa. 

Per uno stupido scherzo delle cose, un sogno lo rimanda a quella volta che si è otturato il tubo di scarico del lavello, e non hanno potuto pulire i piatti e le stoviglie per tre giorni. Shouichi era stato così felice, di non sprecare tempo per quelle inutili mansioni; lui un po' meno, perché quando il tutto è stato risolto ha speso più di dieci minuti dietro a quella montagna di roba. 

Si sveglia con la sensazione di fastidio e irritazione, sul letto morbido dell'albergo. Come ci sia arrivato è un mistero, così come sia giunto in quella posizione con il tramonto fuori dal balcone, che scende all'orizzonte e colora tutto di arancio. 

Shoichi non è nel letto con lui, neanche adesso. Sa che il loro incontro è accaduto davvero, sa di averci parlato e di aver comunicato con lui. Il male alla testa gli rimembra anche delle urla e dei pianti, irritandolo maggiormente. Vorrebbe anche muoversi, ma il suo corpo non è molto d'accordo. 

Quando passa il vento, spostando le tende bianche appese alla finestra, vede comparire nella propria visuale l'angolo squadrato di un fogliettino appoggiato al comodino, tenuto fermo con la sveglia dell'albergo. 

Dopo qualche istante di esitazione, rotola verso il bordo del materasso, così da non dover allungare troppo la mano per recuperare il foglietto. Vi è scritto un numero, soltanto poche cifre e niente firma – ma non gli serve neanche un pensiero per capire di chi sia. 

Almeno, questa volta non è fuggito senza lasciare traccia. 

Impiega però diverso tempo per decidere se ha davvero voglia di mandargli un messaggio oppure di chiamarlo. D'altra parte, la soddisfazione di aver buttato tutto fuori lo stordisce ancora, non ha più niente che lo trattenga in quel luogo né con le sensazioni con cui ha convissuto per quattro anni a quella parte. Sente quasi di essere tranquillo, davvero tranquillo, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. 

Anche quando scende a mangiare la cena tutto l'albergo ha un nuovo aspetto, e il cibo un nuovo sapore. 

Banale, quasi deludente. 

Non si lascia ingannare dalla menzogna di essersi legato sentimentalmente al proprio dolore: ci rinuncia subito e ben volentieri, senza neanche un pensiero. Ma proprio perché senza dolore, finalmente, può ragionare in modo lucido, e capire che neanche così può andare bene, che quello che ha ottenuto con quel primo passo non vale poi granché. 

Potrebbe fargli più male di prima. Raggiungere la meta di tanto odio e di tanta disperazione, di tanto amore marcito, potrebbe ferirlo più che il percorso stesso di tutto quel viaggio. Ci sono ancora mille cose da risolvere, perché lui sia davvero soddisfatto. 

Non può finire tutto così, non quando lui ha potere decisionale. 

Il suo orgoglio lo porta a questa riflessione, e alla giusta conclusione finale che lo fa muovere in fretta, conclusa celermente la cena: salendo di nuovo in camera sua, afferra il proprio telefono e manda un costosissimo messaggio, con l'invito chiaro a raggiungerlo il giorno dopo per colazione. 

Spegne tutto dopo, rifiutandosi di leggere l'eventuale risposta, e va a mordere l'angolo del proprio cuscino fino a cadere di nuovo addormentato per la troppa tensione.

  
  
 

Shoichi è abbastanza abituato a trattare con le persone del luogo: di natura affabile, è sempre stato in grado di leggere la situazione e di comportarsi di conseguenza – ha impiegato poco ad abituarsi all'affabilità e alla praticità di quegli insulani, discendenti nel bene o nel male di un antico sapere che accoglie e protegge qualsiasi vita venga dal mare, che sia umana oppure animale. Spiegargli poi di essere nato e vissuto sempre su un'isola come quella, solo un attimino più grande, li ha avvicinati come neanche qualche battuta un po' zozza avrebbe saputo fare.

Quindi, quando entra nell'albergo dove il giorno prima ha parcheggiato Yukio, saluta con estrema tranquillità il ragazzo della reception che gli rimanda un sorriso cordiale per poi tornare dalla signora anziana che stava servendo; ferma un cameriere con in mano un vassoio, chiedendo gentilmente dove si trovi la zona pasti, e alla sua pacata domanda su chi sia basta che risponda di essere l'amico di un ospite dell'albergo perché lui non lo fermi più. 

Ha evitato di mettersi il camice da lavoro, quella mattina, optando per un più presentabile completo di tutti i giorni. Pantaloni abbastanza lunghi, eleganti e larghi, e una bella camicia chiara, con maniche appena sopra il gomito. Persino barba curata e capelli pettinati, nonché gli occhiali con la montatura nuova. Ma nonostante tutto questo Yukio, quando riesce ad arrivargli abbastanza vicino, gli riserva comunque una smorfia un po' tesa – e lo guarda in faccia, senza degnare troppo ciò che ha addosso. 

Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, dopotutto. Quattro anni non cambiano così tanto una persona. Prende posto accanto a lui, su una sedia bianca. Lo stava aspettando: non ha ancora niente davanti a sè, sul tavolo. Ma ordinano in fretta, perché un cameriere ben vestito si avvicina a loro e prende nota quasi senza fare rumore di ciò che desiderano. 

Cosi rimangono senza troppe parole tra loro. E un po' per rompere il ghiaccio un po' perché lo pensa davvero, Shoichi si stiracchia contro lo schienale della sedia, considerando da quanto tempo non si gode un momento del genere, e sospirando beatamente un giudizio non troppo affrettato. 

-È un bel posto. 

Yukio apprezza che sia stato lui il primo a prendere parola. Almeno qualcosa ha imparato, dal discorso del giorno precedente. 

Deve ancora decidere se lo vuole guardare in faccia oppure no, ma non ha troppa urgenza di farlo. Piuttosto, si scopre abbastanza tranquillo e rilassato nel parlare di cose del genere con lui; lo imita persino quando si sistema meglio sulla propria sedia, abbandonando la posa contratta che aveva assunto istintivamente. 

-È stato Ryouta a sceglierlo per me. 

Lo vede ammorbidire l'espressione, in qualcosa di più tenero di prima. Forse un ricordo lontano gli attraversa lo sguardo, non ne è troppo sicuro. Non gli dispiace, in fin dei conti. 

-Sei ancora in contatto con Kise-kun? 

-Vivo ancora a casa sua. Sua e di Aomine.

Altro ricordo tenero, al sentire pronunciare proprio quel nome. 

Era stato forse lui a scommettere sul futuro di quella coppia, anni prima? Aveva detto senza troppi mezzi termini che non sarebbe finita presto, tra di loro, come se conoscesse abbastanza bene Daiki da poter dire a quali sentimenti avrebbe rinunciato volentieri per noia e abitudine e quali no. 

A ben vedere, non era mai stato un cattivo senpai, né così disattento come era sempre parso. 

-Come stanno? 

-Bene. Credo siano un po' stressati dalla mia presenza. 

Sorride, perché gli si è creata in mente l'immagine di un terzo incomodo abbastanza indisponente. 

Il fato gli ha restituito un favore antico, questo è certo. 

-Beh, immagino che desiderino fare i piccioncini, come qualsiasi coppia che arriva a prendersi una casa. 

Fa una smorfia quasi disgustata, a quelle parole, cambiando velocemente di tono. Incrocia le braccia al petto e allo stesso tempo caccia via, con la mano destra, un pensiero dalla testa, sventolando le dita nell'aria senza colpire davvero qualcosa. 

-Piccioncini lo sono anche troppo, per i miei gusti. 

-Sono anche adulti, avranno i loro bisogni fisici. 

Rabbrividisce al pensiero a quali certi bisogni lui si riferisca. Non che parlare di sesso e amore sia mai stato un problema – non troppo almeno, non nella misura seria – ma parlare di quelle cose in riferimento al suo kouhai è, a conti fatti, un grandissimo problema. Come se parlasse del sesso di un eventuale fratello minore. Proprio no. 

-Anche noi li avevamo. 

Shoichi abbassa lo sguardo, l'espressione contrariata sul volto di Yukio si scioglie e il tono della sua voce si fa appena appena più morbido. Non troppo, perché comunque quello stupido è riuscito a parlare proprio di un argomento scomodo, tra tutti quelli che poteva scegliere. 

-Tu almeno avevi la decenza di non mettermi le mani addosso ogni volta che mi incrociavi nel corridoio. 

-Me le avresti mozzate, probabilmente. Kise-kun è più romantico di te. 

Sorride, per chissà che cosa lo sa soltanto lui. 

-E poi io non avevo bisogno di incrociarti nel corridoio. Vivevamo quasi in simbiosi, in quella casa. 

Eccolo di nuovo, a ricordare certe cose. Sembra lo faccia apposta – oppure sembra che abbia aspettato proprio lui per poterle dire, tutte quelle cose, perché gli escono quasi senza controllo dalle labbra, troppa è la dolcezza che vi sta mettendo dentro.

Anche lui si deve essere censurato molto, dopotutto. 

-Non è mai stato un problema. 

-Neanche per me. Anzi, devo dire che mi ha aiutato molto. 

-A cosa? 

Domanda diretta. Un vecchio difetto dei suoi, o se si può dire quasi un pregio. Arriva il cameriere con la colazione mentre Shouchi soffia la risposta, quasi se ne vergognasse. A trent'anni ed avere ancora problemi con la propria persona, nonostante la decantata tranquillità dell'essere. Fa un po' male, da un certo punto di vista. 

-A sentirmi un essere umano accettabile.

Yukio lo guarda serio per qualche istante, in silenzio, e lascia che il cameriere si allontani senza dirgli nulla. Poi fa un altro gesto con la mano: si tocca con un dito la tempia, più volte. 

-Tu hai sempre avuto queste idee strampalate qua. 

Poi scaccia via ancora qualcosa, col medesimo gesto di prima – Shouichi non si rende conto di star guardando più il suo polso che lui, ma le sue parole lo colpiscono lo stesso. 

Come sempre. 

Shouichi non lascia andare le sue parole, mai lo hai fatto e probabilmente mai lo farà.

-Lo sei sempre stato, accettabile. Anche senza di me. Ed è per questo che mi sono innamorato di te. Non lo accettavi, perché eri così stupido. 

E lo guarda in silenzio mentre si dedica al proprio caffélatte e alla propria brioches alla crema, con panna sopra. Una montagna di panna sopra. 

Il suo té, quello di Shouichi, probabilmente giacerà sul tavolino fino a diventare freddo, una macchia circolare di colore a una certa altezza, per la povera ceramica della tazza.

Esala un respiro prima di potersi trattenere.

-Kasamatsu, io... 

Ha di nuovo il suo sguardo addosso. Quei meravigliosi occhi azzurri che hanno scombussolato un'innumerevole quantità di notti. 

Sono ancora irati e lo può capire tranquillamente senza analizzare troppo, la stessa forza con cui lo hanno sempre guardato. Quell'azzurro che neanche il mare profondo può eguagliare. Abbassa lo sguardo, trattiene a forza tra le proprie dita il bracciolo della sedia. Ha pensato a lungo alle parole da dirgli, ma niente di quello che ha programmato in quelle ore gli è poi rimasto in testa. 

Che stupido, Yukio ha proprio ragione. 

-Pensi che sia egoista chiederti un'altra possibilità? 

Silenzio, troppo. 

Yukio sente amaro in bocca, deve allontanare in fretta la brioches dalle proprie labbra prima che l'istinto di vomitare abbia la meglio su di lui, e i suoi occhi scivolano via, altrove, per evitare anche solo di scorgere quella figura rannicchiata col capo chino, che gli sta chiedendo pietà.

Nota Nick, qualche tavolo più in là, e anche l'uomo nota il suo sguardo. Gli sorride, sollevando la mano per salutarlo – è in compagnia di un altro uomo, che pare avere occhi soltanto per lui e non bada affatto a quella momentanea distrazione. 

Il cuore di Yukio si calma, lui torna a respirare piano e a considerare razionalmente tutti i propri sentimenti. Com'è difficile non rovesciargli il contenuto della tazza sui capelli, proprio lì dove il suo capo è piegato in avanti. Se lo meriterebbe appieno. 

-Con quale coraggio. 

-Non è coraggio, ma disperazione. Mi sono illuso che potevo scappare, ma era solo una bugia. 

-Hai aspettato che io comparissi e ti venissi a cercare. Te la sei presa un po' comoda, non ti pare? 

-Dimmi cosa posso fare per dimostrarti quello che provo e che non è soltanto un colpo di testa. 

Deve sospirare per richiamare un po' di calma. Stranamente, parlare lo sta aiutando, considerare lo sforzo che fa l'altro nel fare altrettanto pure. 

Pare sincero. E con lui lo è sempre stato, anche quando c'era da dire qualcosa di spiacevole, specialmente in quei casi in effetti. 

-Non ti crederei capace di un colpo di testa, Imayoshi. Se sei quello che ho conosciuto, non lo faresti mai. 

Sospira di nuovo, e questa volta gli prende il mento e glielo solleva: deve guardarlo in faccia, mentre parla di quelle cose, e deve capire fino a che punto il suo sbaglio ha segnato le loro vite. Yukio immagina, anche piuttosto bene, quanto si debba essere dato dell'idiota, quanti e quali sono i suoi motivi di rammarico. Non per questo, però, ha intenzione di mostrare pietà o commiserazione: quello che è diventato, con debolezza e forza, lo deve soltanto a lui, in tutto e per tutto. 

E se Shouichi non è disposto ad accettarlo, basta un mezzo cenno perché tutto quello finisca. 

-Ma è proprio questo il punto. Io non ho idea di chi tu sia, non più almeno. Non so più che abitudini hai, non so più cosa ti piace mangiare e cosa no, non so una serie di cose che avevo faticosamente appreso. 

Lo lascia e Shouichi non abbassa lo sguardo, nonostante il tono delle sue parole sia così duro. Deglutisce. 

-Tu sei un mistero, come lo sei stato la prima volta che abbiamo varcato assieme la porta di quell'appartamento. 

Aggrotta le sopracciglia e scaccia ancora qualcosa. Shouichi si annota di chiederglielo, cosa stia scacciando, se lui o qualche altro cattivo pensiero persistente che continua a molestarlo. 

-Non so neanche se amo più te oppure l'idea che ho di te, Imayoshi. È davvero doloroso. 

Deve registrare anche quelle ultime parole, a fondo, per formulare una risposta che non sia semplicemente una battuta. Impiega qualche minuto, così da lasciare il tempo a Yukio di dare un paio di altri morsi alla sua brioches – ora va meglio, davvero: non sente più quel blocco allo stomaco. 

È tutto così difficile. Le sue parole, le sue intenzioni, i suoi sentimenti. 

Si domanda come sia, riuscire a parlare così chiaramente, riuscire a pensare in modo così lineare. Lo ammira e lo invidia, lo ama. 

Gli sorride, nascosto da occhiali e capelli. 

-Mi stai chiedendo di conquistarti di nuovo?

-Non di nuovo. La prima volta non hai fatto niente per far funzionare le cose. È capitato e basta. Ora vorrei che tu fossi più consapevole di noi e di quello che ci accade. 

Abbassa lo sguardo e lo fa risalire, lento, alle sue labbra. 

Qualcosa di strano lo fa tremare piano. La speranza forse, inattesa come molte volte l'alba. La forza di Yukio è contagiosa, d'altra parte. Stimola parti di lui che sono rimaste sopite per troppo tempo. 

E questo gli permette di sorridergli dolce, con gli angoli della bocca morbidamente arricciati. 

-Vuoi essere corteggiato? 

C'è un briciolo di colore, ora, sulle guance di lui. Gli prende la mano, è quasi un sobbalzo.

-Anche. Sì, non mi dispiacerebbe. Voglio che tu mostri la tua parte migliore, voglio che tu esalti la tua persona in quanto tale e ti mostri completamente a me. Voglio vederti come ti ho sempre visto, e non pensare che sia stato tutta un'illusione. 

Lui stringe quelle dita, scivolando ancora via con lo sguardo. Viene ripreso come prima, dalle sue dita sul mento. Pare quasi un bambino e un po' se ne vergogna. 

Gli sorride per compensare. Ma davvero, sente tutto l'amore che pensava di aver dimenticato. 

È così stupido, ora, credere di essersi illuso di poter cancellare qualcosa del genere. 

-Sei così forte, Kasamatsu. Sono così abbagliato, ancora una volta. 

-Lo faccio per egoismo, per compensare questi quattro anni di sofferenza senza senso.

Scaccia ancora qualcosa – e finalmente Shouichi capisce cosa. 

-E non chiamarmi Kasamatsu. Lo sai qual è il mio nome. 

Ride, l'ennesima lacrima che gli cade dagli occhi.

  
  
  
 

Casa sua è incastonata nel verde, al termine di una scala naturale quasi nascosta dal fogliame e dalla sabbia. Alla periferia ovest di quello che è l'unico centro abitato degli autoctoni, a dieci minuti di distanza di percorso a piedi da un'altra costruzione umana, e a venti dalla fermata dell'autobus. Nessuna serratura a fermare la porta, nessuna ringhiera a delimitare la proprietà.   
È composta da una sola grande stanza, adibita sia a cucina che a camera da letto – qualche mensola per le poche riserve di cibo e un fornelletto elettrico alimentato da una bombola del gas a cui è attaccato con un tubo nero. C'è poco disordine, ma soltanto perché a conti fatti non c'è quasi nulla; tranne che per il letto, sfatto di mille coperte e qualche cuscino qui e là.  
Qualche libro sul comodino, assieme a una sveglia dai numeri verdi e grossissimi.  
C'è un odore strano fortissimo, per tutto il luogo.  
Imayoshi gli sorride, posizionandosi nel mezzo della casa e allargando le braccia. È modesto e orgoglioso allo stesso tempo.  
-Questo è ciò che mi appartiene. Lo uso quasi solo per dormire, la mia vita è tutta al laboratorio.  
Guarda i suoi oggetti, i suoi angoli, il soffitto traballante. Il sorriso sulle sue labbra non si smuove neanche un poco.  
-Però qui riesco a rilassarmi e a godermi un po' di pace.  
Yukio cammina piano, sulle assi di legno che scricchiolano al suo passaggio. C'è umido, forse dovuto all'ombra e alle piante che li circondano.  
Sentono entrambi un rumore improvviso, e quando si voltano vedono l'intrusione di un piccolo animale dagli occhi grandissimi, che allunga la zampa verso la cesta del pane ancora vuota: forse è un amichetto di Shouichi, perché pare davvero che sappia come e dove muoversi per trovare del cibo da prendere. E mentre il padrone di casa va a prendere la piccola scimmietta in braccio, addolcendola con dei piccoli fischi, Yukio fa cadere l'occhio su un oggetto in particolare, quasi nascosto tra le stoviglie, che prima non ha scorto.  
Recupera quindi il posacenere, sventolandolo in aria.  
-Hai ancora questo brutto vizio.  
Vederlo con quella cosa tra le braccia è abbastanza buffo, specie perché paiono particolarmente in sintonia. Lo dondola un poco, e la scimmietta emette piccoli versi per fargli capire che apprezza.  
Hanno la stessa espressione intelligente.  
-Fumo poco, come allora. Ma certo non posso lasciare la cenere in giro, col rischio poi che vada a finire chissà dove.  
Shouichi guarda il suo piccolo amico e va alla ricerca di uno snack con il quale soddisfare i suoi desideri – una barretta di cibo che, con ogni probabilità, ha già avuto modo di testare non essere pericolosa per la sua specie. Yukio è colpito da questa immagine, perché non ha mai avuto prova effettiva della tenerezza dell'altro, quasi lo vedesse per la prima volta.  
Eppure lo ha sempre saputo: Shouichi, con i bambini e le piccole cose, si trova a proprio agio.  
-Sei diventato molto più responsabile.  
Gli sorride, grato del complimento, e facendosi avanti gli indica con un cenno del capo il proprio letto.  
-Vorrei raccontarti di me, se vuoi ascoltarmi.  
È una proposta egoista e lo sanno entrambi. Anche se Yukio immagina che l'altro sappia che un po' di chiacchiere non sostituiranno anni di silenzio, può anche ben comprendere il desiderio di riscatto che prova l'altro. O anche solo la voglia di parlargli per tanto tempo, e piuttosto che raccontargli di quanto si annoia a inseguire un quadrupede bicentenario, ha trovato un altro argomento vagamente interessante che possa occupare diversi minuti tra di loro.  
Il se stesso lontano da lui.  
Appoggia il posacenere dove lo ha trovato prima, e senza dire nulla lo precede sul letto.  
 

  
  
Il richiamo del corpo è forte – non pensava lo fosse così tanto, in effetti, perché gli tocca soltanto la spalla e non si trova a disagio. Gli guarda quella mano lasciata libera dalla scimmia, ora messasi sulle spalle dell'uomo e appoggiata da sola alla sua testa, senza bisogno di niente che la sorregga; Shouichi comunque gioca con la sua coda e la arrotola alle proprie dita, con un fare intimo che non disturba né l'animale né tanto meno lui.  
Ma quella mano, quella mano sulla sua coscia, è davvero troppo ferma.  
Per un attimo Yukio non sente le sue parole, così preso a fissarla. Non ha la pelle morbida di un tempo, ha diverse piccole rughe sulle nocche e attorno alle terminazioni delle falangi, una macchia di secco bianco sul dorso e le unghie corte piene di sabbia marrone.  
Come poteva prevedere lo scatenarsi di una simile attrazione. Non può neanche pensare che sia colpa del tempo, perché ritenersi così debole da voler servire l'urgenza degli ormoni, quando per mesi e mesi non ha provato nulla neppure di fronte a uomini decisamente prestanti, è piuttosto mortificante.  
E lui non è neanche bello. È grassoccio, non solo sulla pancia ma anche sulle gambe e sulle braccia. Ha una barba incolta e irregolare, probabilmente non la taglia in modo decente da un sacco di tempo – si chiede davvero con quale frequenza lui si lavi, anche perché comunque non sembra sporco da quel punto di vista. Occhi stanchi e marchiati da occhiaie; i capelli forse sono una delle poche cose rimaste belle, di quel nero profondo di una volta.   
Il profilo del suo viso è diventato più morbido, e tutte le volte che sorride la sua bocca affonda morbidamente nella guancia con una piccola conca.  
Vorrebbe comunque prendergli la mano. Forse così spera di calmare la sua urgenza.  
Lui parla ancora, pare quasi non essersi accorto dell'espressione persa del suo volto, oppure fa finta e soddisfa il proprio bisogno di sfogo, senza badargli. Ma è difficile che sia davvero così, arrivati a quel punto delle cose: piuttosto, è più probabile che pensi di stargli facendo un favore, non sottolineando come in realtà le parole che dice non gli arrivino alla coscienza.   
Sta frenando il proprio corpo anche lui, intrattenendosi con le proprie parole e la piccola scimmietta sulla sua testa.  
Yukio si chiede quanto poco basti per trovarsi, almeno a quel livello. Non sa quanto potrebbe fargli schifo essere stretto da lui in quel momento, perché ritrovarsi nel suo abbraccio all'improvviso e senza la giusta preparazione psicologica lo porterebbe soltanto a un rigetto, con una conseguenza così radicale e definitiva che gli fa paura.  
Non vuole provare disgusto per lui.  
Ma d'altra parte, non vuole neanche allontanarsi.  
Uno fregamento di pelle, il primo livello della comunicazione fisica, quello da cui tutto parte: gli basta prendere quelle dita per calmarsi, le anela come non ha mai desiderato davvero altro.  
La scimmietta salta via, arrampicandosi sulla finestra e sparendo con un grido alla loro vista. Shouichi fa un sorriso intenerito e guarda il punto da cui è scappata per qualche secondo, ritrovandosi così ad allungare il tempo di reazione. Sono ancora spalla contro spalla, ma questa volta sembra inappropriato continuare a parlare del nulla.  
Gli ha raccontato tutto quello che è accaduto lontano da lui. Glielo racconterà anche quando sarà davvero attento, più volte se necessario, soddisfacendo ogni tipo di curiosità nata dalle sue labbra.  
Ora c'è qualcosa di più importante.  
Shouichi alza la mano, per un momento pare abbia voglia di scansarlo e di alzarsi, andare a prendere qualcosa che non sia su quel letto. Invece, si appoggia con delicatezza sul suo ginocchio, con il palmo aperto e le dita distese; non pesa in alcun modo, quasi non lo tocca, ma si limita a trasmettere il calore alla sua pelle nuda, tanto che da quel punto parte un brivido che scuote tutto Yukio.   
Hanno lo sguardo basso entrambi, stanno fissando la stessa cosa.  
Yukio scivola in avanti, porta il braccio a toccare il suo gomito e segue la linea delle vene che si vedono sotto la pelle sottile, fino ad arrivare al polso. Shouichi ruota la propria mano e attende paziente che l'altro compia l'ultimo gesto – si muove sul letto e si appiccica al suo fianco sudato, reso molle dalla temperatura tropicale.  
Scivola ancora con le dita, tra quelle di lui. Non lo prende al primo colpo, deve ritirarsi e tentare un paio di volte, però alla fine fa combaciare i loro palmi e lì trova quiete. Sente Shouichi afflosciarglisi contro, tranquillo; trattiene le lacrime a stento, perché non vuole lasciarsi andare a quel modo, non dopo tutte le parole che ha detto e tutti i punti fermi che ha messo. Ha pianto già troppo per i suoi gusti, da quando lo ha visto.  
Ma è così felice, così dannatamente e perfettamente felice di averlo ritrovato. Non può più mentire a se stesso.

  
  
  
 

Da quel momento non gliel'ha più lasciata.

Per ore, per interminabili ore, sono stati semplicemente così, a sentire la propria reciproca resistenza nelle e tra le dita, con quel tipo di sensazione in grado di paralizzare tutto il resto. 

L'indomani, Yukio dovrà tornare in Giappone e lo sanno entrambi. Non hanno ancora ben deciso cosa fare, se mantenere un rapporto a distanza oppure spostare uno dei due perché raggiunga l'altro – o Shouichi nel paese natale o Yukio in quell'isola fantastica. Non vogliono fare progetti, ancora troppo presi dall'emozione, e vogliono pensare con calma a una soluzione che possa soddisfare sia l'ego sia il sentimento. 

Il laboratorio in cui Shouichi passa la maggior parte del tempo ha un collegamento alla rete, e lui un computer con diversi programmi di comunicazione intercontinentale. L'unica cosa veramente difficile da sostenere sarà la prolungata distanza, di nuovo. 

Non vogliono pensarci, non quando arriva finalmente la sera e la spiaggia ritrova colori brillanti e musiche piacenti, odori di cibo alla griglia e balli improvvisati in mezzo alla spiaggia. Non c'è una reale o sostanziale differenza per il turista medio, tra notte e giorno, anche se con un occhio più attento si possono notare le piccole differenza di fondo. 

Dopo una lunga camminata quasi al buio, seguiti soltanto dal rumore delle onde del mare e degli ultimi uccelli ritardatari che rincasavano con poche prede nei loro becchi, Yukio e Shouichi si avvicinano a uno dei tanti bagni turistici, dove pare si stia organizzando una sorta di piccolo karaoké: c'è un palco, con diversi strumenti a disposizione, e chi lo desidera vi sale e canta o suona ciò che più gli aggrada. Un buffet a pagamento poi attira molti più passanti, specialmente facendo bella mostra di un bancone pieno zeppo di cocco e altra frutta dall'aspetto estremamente gustoso. Shouichi è abituato a quel genere di alimenti, ma Yukio non ha ancora avuto modo di abbuffarcisi, e quindi camminano lenti in quella direzione finché non raggiungono proprio davanti a quella tavolata immensa, con tanto di scontrino e piatto da mostrare ai camerieri. 

Nessuno trova strano che stiano così vicini. Yukio non ci pensa, data la situazione, ma lo troverebbe quantomeno anormale, o piuttosto particolare, forse perché è abituato a tenere certe cose soltanto per sé, e neanche il suo paese ora aperto a certi tipi di relazioni e matrimonio ha una lunga tradizione di tolleranza in tal senso. 

Però evita di farsi imboccare da lui, mantenendo un briciolo di decoro. Non lascia la sua mano neanche in quel frangente, piuttosto si trova un posto dove sedersi con lui e mangiare con la sola mano libera, ma non lo molla un istante, e Shouichi fa ovviamente lo stesso. 

E a quel punto gli fa una domanda un poco impertinente, che gli blocca il boccone a metà gola. 

-Suoni ancora la chitarra? 

-Quella di Ryouta, sì. La mia è rimasta a casa dei miei genitori. 

Lui sorride e torna a mangiare, Yukio invece perde lo sguardo sul palco, vedendo il motivo di una tale curiosità. 

Lascia la sua mano e si allontana – per un attimo Shouichi è perso, non riesce a trovarlo tra la folla che ha davanti. Poi eccolo, sul palco, che biascica un inglese orrendo e si presenta. 

Prende la chitarra lì offerta e impiega qualche minuto ad accordarla come deve, si schiarisce la voce e guarda il pubblico. È tutto rosso quando inizia a cantare. 

Ha una bella voce; la gente non impiega tanto tempo a capire di che canzone si tratti, per quanto sia vecchia e di un paese abbastanza lontano. Chissà come, poi, un giapponese canta una cosa del genere.

Shouichi lo sa, il perché. Era un vecchio ricordo dei loro, un pomeriggio d'estate passato a guardare il soffitto dopo aver fatto l'amore sul pavimento. Yukio ha sempre avuto dei gusti per le cose passate, non per niente ha fatto diversi studi classici.

E anche quello vi rientra appieno. Si ritrova quindi a singhiozzare, nascosto dai corpi di chi gli sta di fronte. 

“Well, there ain't no luck In these loaded dice 

But, baby, if you give me just one more try 

We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives 

We'll find a place where the sun still shines” 

Qualcuno alza degli accendini in aria, qualcuno si unisce al canto di lui. Yukio alza la voce e fa risuonare la melodia per un bel pezzo di spiaggia, senza smettere di suonare. Tutta la vita ha aspettato per quel momento, in pratica. Non può fermarsi dal dichiarare ciò che sente.

_ “And I will love you, baby, always  _

_ And I'll be there forever and a day, always  _

_ I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine  _

_ 'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  _

_ And I know when I die,  _

_ You'll be on my mind  _

_ And I'll love you, always” _


End file.
